


Transformers Halloween 2018!

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bullying, Cannibalism, Darkness, Death, Dream Sex, Drinking, Drugged Sex, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Gore, Heavy Drinking, Isolation, Kissing, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Needles, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Ouija, Pregnancy, Prosthesis, Prostitution, Public Sex, Purging, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning, Spirits, Succubi & Incubi, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Vore, dubcon, noncon, puking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: These are horrifying Transformers Halloween prompts, made you to feel uneasy and weirdly either turned on, happy or just plain grossed out. Warnings, these stories will hold terrible horrors and porn in them, and rarely fluff. Enjoy!





	1. MASTER LIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the MASTER LIST of every prompt I will attempt to do before the Eve of Horrors! Take a looks if something suits your tastes!

1 Transformation - Tyrest

2 Lost - You

3 Kidnapped - Tarn

4 Curse - Brainstorm

5 Amulet - Brainstorm

6 An Original Sin - Tarantulas

7 Torture - Kaon

8 Silence - Rodimus

9 Woods - Waspinator

10 Serial Killer - Sunder

11 Experiments - Brainstorm

12 Childhood Fear - Ratchet

13 Inhuman - Rodimus

14 Revenge - Swerve

15 Basement - Kaon

16 Vampire - Cyclonus

17 Doll - Swerve

18 Cryptid - Waspinator

19 Hospital - Pharma

20 Paranoia - DJD

21 Un-dead - Brainstorm

22 Dreams - Minimus Ambus

23 Urban Legend - Waspinator

24 Blood Moon - Ten

25 Hell - Tailgate

26 Séance - Nightbeat (Ambulon)

27 Cannibalism - Tarantulas

28 Graveyard - Megatron

29 Black Cat - Ravage

30 Mask - Kup

31 Witches, Pumpkins, Fear


	2. 1. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrest loves you, but you don't love him. What's even worse, you're an organic, a human, a creature below his magnificent race. No matter. With Pharma in his hands he will turn you into a Cybertronian as well.

How long had it been? All the pain, the surgeries and drugs clouding your mind made it impossible for you to tell time ages ago. As the surgeries went by one by one you could feel the change. There was numbness not like anything else you had ever felt before once the surgery was done.

The leather cuffs that held you chained to medical table were switched to steel cuffs every time you gained a new arm or new leg.

Tyrest insisted that Pharma would start from your legs, incase anything went wrong then you wouldn’t need your legs to please him. Your hands thought were different thing, those he wanted you to keep no matter what so you could wrap them around the part of his spike you couldn’t fit in your mouth when he fucked your face.

You could barely remember the faces of your friends anymore, only reminder of them being the heartbroken and hurt expressions when Tyrest took you away from them. Thinking how much they must hate themselves for letting him just take you hurt you. Those images of them were almost enough to finish off your already broken heart.

You had lost your legs to progress to justify Tyrest’s feelings for you, followed by your arms, your in innards, hearth, bones, head, followed by your eyes and tongue. Only thing humane in you were your brains left. Pharma had even replaced your lungs with ventilation system and blood with something else entirely.

You jolted awake from yet another resting nightmare from your sedatives when you heard a door slip open and saw Tyrest walk in with his cape on and staff on one hand. Your body’s natural reaction was to shiver and go on goosebumps, but all you got now was your armour rattling weakly.

”How are you doing today, my dearest?” Tyrest asked as soon as he stopped next to your table, leaning down to take a good look at you shivering below him. ”Are you feeling _well_ in your new _better_ body?”

”Y- Yes Tyrest…!” You stuttered in fear, hoping that everything would go back to way it was. If Lost Light could still come and save you from all of this and make all the hours they tortured you disappear.

”Are you ready for me?” The giant mech filled with holes smiled down at you sinfully and graced the tips of his finger over your metallic body, making you shiver even more and crane your body away from him. His smile dropped like a stone and he stood up straight again, finger leaving your body.

”It appears that you’re still not pure. Your mind is still organic and weak, despite your body being glorious and justified.” He tsk’d and you just closed your eyes shut, hoping that this nightmare would just end.

”How is she doing Pharma?” The Chief Justice asked as he stopped even addressing you lying below him. The doctor approached the table from other side of the room and smiled to his boss. ”She’s doing great, your royalty. Her energon levels are good, her artificial heart is beating and her body is taking well the changes after all the problems! I even had to change her restrains when she snapped the leathery ones.”

”But?”

”Her brains… I’m not quite sure how I can copy them. Human brains are nothing like Cybertronian brains. They’re mushy, but they _do_ work with electrodes like ours do.”

”Get to the point Pharma!”

The twisted doctor recoiled when Tyrest raised his voice at him, but his smile didn’t falter even for a second. ”I _could_ try to use electrolytes to copy electrolytes in her brains and thus copy are her thoughts and actions and personality to a hard drive that I could upload in one of your… _Saved_ mech’s brains and then replace her brains with hers, but the proceeding might take days, even months and her brains won’t survive it.”

Tyrest sighed, finally taking a pitying look at you like you were suffering dying dog that needed to be put down since it was far beyond saving. You whimpered and tried to back up further into the table, but the metal behind you wouldn’t give in.

”So she’s a lost case…”

”If I may suggest my greatness…?” Pharma approached from the sideline and your blood immediately froze. He had that look on his face, the look that promised more pain to be inflicted on your poor body or wrecked mind and you had learned to fear it more than death itself. He still managed to capture Tyrest’s attention.

”What is it Pharma?”

”You see, I read that humans used a certain brain surgery called lobotomy to change patient’s personalities. They use it to treat people with sick illusions, denials, depression and mental illnesses. Certainly her not yet giving into your love and saving grace means she must be ill by her mind!” Pharma exclaimed.

Tyrests’s lips were set to a thin line as he glared his top medic and then at you, but when his eyes landed on you the disgust took him over and he turned back to the doctor. ”What do you need to do?”

”I’ll just take this ice pick here, little hammer here and insert it into her brains from her optic socket straight into her frontal lobe and create a hole in there. That should make her much more mellow and easier to control until I figure out how to replicate her brains! I can even take off her optics until the session is complete to make things easier. She wouldn’t need to worry a thing if she can’t even see as her brains have no feeling what-so-ever.”

”Do it.” Tyrest said and turned to leave, his cape flashing behind him as he turned to leave. You couldn’t believe it. He had just allowed Pharma to manipulate your mind, more over brains! You cried out after him, tears or something akin to tears streaming down your face.

”T- Tyrest, wait! I- I was just afraid, I love you, I really do! Please don’t do this, I’m so scared, please Tyrest, I need you!” You cried after him, hoping and pleading him to come and free you from your restrains, but he didn’t even bother listening your cries of help for him.

A cold chuckled shocked you out of your sorrow filled state and you turned to see Pharma approaching you with what looked like a combination of ice cream scoop and spoon in one hand and ice pick and hammer in another.

”No no no, please no! Pharma, please, you don’t have to do this!” You yelled, trashing in your place like a madman on drugs as you tried to get away from the crazy sadistic doctor. It was no use, Pharma took the scoop and hold you in place as he brought it to your optical eye and scooped it out.

You whined as the big pressure was applied to your eye and you felt more tears stream down your face at the feeling of pain. Pharma said something but your ears were ringing and you couldn’t hear him. You forced your other eye open and saw him put down the scoop and pick up the ice pick and hammer, positioning the pick inside your optical socket. You whimpered and cried.

”No, please…! Haven’t you done enough already…?”

”Only when Tyrest says I have. Now stay still, this will be over in a second…!”

~~~~~

”Aah yes… You’re doing so good… Just a little bit more…” Tyrest muttered as he rubbed the back of your helm, quietly instructing you to take him deeper in your intake. You complied, relaxing your intake and opening your mouth even further and you managed to get couple more inches inside your already stuffed mouth.

What you couldn’t reach you pumped it with your hands. You glossa was stuck at the bottom of your mouth, Tyrest’s spike so large in your mouth that you had no idea how to get it moving, but you didn’t mind. Actually, you didn’t mind anything. You didn’t mind it when your enslaver tightened his hold on your finial and forced you to take even more of him inside your mouth, now probing your intake with the thick head of his spike and making you unintentionally convulse around him.

Tyrest overloaded with a shamelessly loud moan inside your intake but he didn’t pull out, forcing you to swallow every single drop of transfluid and the horrendous gagging sounds you made around him just seemed to make him happier. Finally, when he was done coming down your intake he pulled back enough that the tip of his spike was still inside your mouth as insurance that you swallowed it all.

And you did. When Tyrest was sure that you had swallowed it all he pulled back and you looked up at him through hazy optics. ”Did I do good Tyrest…?”

The Chief Justice smiled and leaned down to pick you up and settle you on his lap so your small body was straddling his still erect spike. ”You did wonderfully my little saint…”

He leaned down to kiss you, not minding that you tasted like him, just greedily taking your mouth as he felt like and you gently moved your glossa against his ravenous one. Oral lubricant connected you two when he pulled back, your glossa following after his and he chuckled as his hips bucked below you, making his spike move between your valve’s lips, thus making you moan.

”My sweet Maiden… Will you take my spike again this evening…?”


	3. 2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is lost is lost, what about when you’re lost also?

You were visiting an alien planet with Drift on tow with you while Lost Light was resting in docking area. The streets were bustling with alien lifeforms and everything was so exotic. There was a festival going on, but you didn’t really know much about it. Drift said it was some kind of a planet’s tradition, but neither of you had no idea what the tradition was. You just shrugged and went with the flow and that flow took you to this small mysterious shop.

The shop was actually so small that it was perfect with for you, but Drift had to take his haloform to fit inside. The shop was old, made of old brown painted cracking wood, crystals of all sorts were hanging from the ceilings and walls were filled with all sorts of space hippy voodoo stuff.

The owner, a humanoid with four arms greeted you. He was a sad looking little thing, like a old grandpa holding a cane with two of his lower arms while he read a book with his upper arms through his slit eyes.

”Hello there mister.” You went to greet him, only for him to put his book down and put a hand to his ear and asked you to repeat. You did. Five times and in the end he thought you were admiring his collection. Well, you were, but you were also trying to be polite so you just smiled and waved.

Drift and you looked around, Drift staying behind you to ask the old man about the crystal tree he was selling, only to old man to ask him if he wanted tea with tentacle dip?

You giggled by yourself as you made your way to deeper parts of the store looking through all sorts of weird objects that were at some point of the time in some part of the universe used in some kind of rituals and traditions. That’s when you venture to the hall of mirrors.

There must have been hundreds of mirrors all sizes. Big, small, round, square, everything! Your reflection greeted you wherever you looked and you had to admit it, you looked good today. A little make up never hurt, especially around aliens who could be pretty finicky.

That’s when you saw it. A mirror bigger than you had ever seen before, covered with big dusty cloth. The cloth looked old and moth eaten by the edges and you think it might have been black at one point, but it had dulled into dirty grey. Time had really been rough on this one.

You were about to walk past it and continue if you would happen to find a mirror you would like… When you heard a tap?

Confused, you looked behind yourself thinking that Drift was following you, but there was no one. The tap was heard again and you walked backwards until you could identify the source of the tapping. They were coming from behind the cloth.

You looked around yourself and carefully pulled the fabric away off. The sight behind it was breathtaking. It was the prettiest mirror you had ever seen and by far the largest. The frame must have some kind of an alien metal because it glowed in different shades of rainbow which ever angle you looked at it from.

Then the image of you. It was you, looking back you yourself. You smiled to the mirror, but something was wrong. Somehow your smile game off as a smirk and before you knew it, arms stuck out from your mirror image, forcefully grabbed you and you shrieked Drift out as the arms pulled you in.

You landed on the ground with a thud, confused and dazzled beyond belief. You pushed yourself up on your feet and turned to look back at the mirror, but it was dark for some reason. Weird. Maybe you had a weird seizure or hallucination from the incenses in the shop.

Creeped out by the whole situation, you turned and left the hall of mirrors, returning back to Drift and the old shop keeper. ”Drift, the weirdest thing just happened to me and I have no clue how to explain it.”

The mech in holoform turned to look at you from the case of voodoo dolls. ”What the frag are you talking about?” He snarled, _snarled_ at you and you jolted in shock. Drift never even raised his voice at you, let alone glared you like he was doing now.

”Drift, what’s wrong? You’re acting weird…” You asked from your friend and his glare at you turned harsher. ”If there is someone acting weird it’s you bitch. Did you hit your numbskull or something?”

Now you were officially shocked. You quickly glanced at the shopkeeper, but you were taken a back by the sight of him. Instead of smiling nice looking old man you were greeted by a fossil of one. Wrinkles more than anyone could count, eyes closed shut and weakly just sitting on the chair and gripping the table. He was not the same old man you had seen when you had entered the store.

You were jolted from your shock when Drift grabbed your arm and dragged you out of the store. ”We’re leaving, this place is a dumb…”

You were shocked to see that the planet where you were at wasn’t as happy looking and filled with life as it was earlier. Everything was gloomier, people and aliens were sulking instead of talking happily— Did that guy just get stabbed!?

You had no time to worry about a complete stranger’s health when Drift was dragging you through the crowd a way too forcefully, his claws almost piercing your skin and hurting you.

”Ouch, Drift—!”

”I told you, I’m not Drift! I’m Deadlock!” He shouted at you and you flinched in shock. Suddenly everything made more sense. Drift would never raise his voice at you let alone call you with horrible names. As you looked closer you could even see that his sky blue eyes weren’t what they used to be, but they were crimson!

”Y- You’re not Drift…!” You stuttered and in rush of adrenaline you yanked your arm back from him and run to the crowd. You could hear the _Deadlock_ shouting and cursing after you, but you didn’t care, you had to get back to that store! Luckily you didn’t make it far.

You threw the store’s door open and without even a glance to elder man you run to hall of the mirrors where the giant mirror rested.

”Hey! Anybody! Is there someone there!?” You shouted and banged your fist against the mirror. Suddenly the darkness was lifted and you were greeted by a sight of you on the mirror, but she wasn’t you. She was something far more malicious and evil with the wicked look in her eyes that compared to your kind ones really struck the difference out.

”So, how’s the life in there?” The other you asked. ”Though you have been there exactly 5 minutes.”

”Let me out! Let me return! Please, I don’t belong here!” You cried as you placed your hands against the mirror and tried to push through it but it wouldn’t let you back in your own world no matter how much you pushed!

The other you raised an eyebrow at you. ”Why should I? I don’t want to return _there_ and I like it here. Sunny and calm, the whole planet is totally different from there.” She grinned and leaned in closer as if to tease you. ”I wonder how Lost Light back in here is…!”

”Leave them alone! Leave my friends alone!” You shouted and banged your fists against the glass, really now just wanting to beat your evil side up. She snickered. ”You mean _my_ friends? I’m _you_ now and you are _me_ and let me tell you, at the Lost Light there, you have _no_ friends what-so-ever~”

You stopped hitting the glass and just glared at the sight of you. ”You’re evil…!”

”So I’ve told~”

”Let me back at once!”

”Not a chance! This is the moment I’ve been waiting for ages!” The other you shouted right back at you and you recoiled at the harsh and cruel tone of her voice. If the bark could hurt you would be good as dead.

”So… You came from the other side as well.” Came a voice behind other you. You looked over other yours shoulder and saw the shop keeper standing behind the other you. Other you turned around and placed her hands over her hips, striking a sassy pose.

”Yeah, so? What’s it up to you old man?” The other you asked without a hint of care in her voice. You hit your fists against the glass and shouted with all your might. ”Please mister! Let me out!”

The old man didn’t move and inch. He just kept staring at the other you… Until a wicked grin grew to his face. You gasped in shock and shop keeper laughed. ”Finally! I’ve been waiting years for someone else to come over and the other side!”

You heart froze in horror of realisation. The old man on this side of the mirror, the meek and half dead old man was originally from your world…! What had happened to him in this world that could have turned him from the used to be him to this weak shell of a person he was now…?

Your blood turned cold at the idea of you spending any more second in this world and you banged your fists harder against the glass. ”Please, let me out, please!”

The other you and the other shopkeeper completely ignored you in favour of discussing between each other.

”So you old fart are also from the other side?” The other you asked and grinned. ”You changed places with original owner and locked him up in our world. That’s wicked.”

The hold man chuckled. ”Oh, it has been years since I came over. Life has been good ever since I changed places with my wimpy counterpart. Like my wife here wasn’t a bitch like in there…!”

The other you chuckled. ”I hear you old man. Life was one big shit fest in there. Hey old man.” The other you glanced at you over her shoulder and smiled. ”Do you mind if I break this mirror of yours?”

Your heart froze and you hit the mirror harder until your hands started to bruise. The old man stopped smiling, cracking an eye open to look at other you like he was testing her. ”I don’t mind, but are you sure girlie? You won’t be able to go back to our world after that. You think you’re ready to live here in a world unknown to you where nothing you knew is real?”

The other you grinned madly and with a few steps walked up to old man, snatching his walking cane from his hands and raising it above her head. ”I’ve never been sure of anything in my life…!”

”No, please no!” You cried, but no avail. The other you swung the cane down and shattered the mirror, the image of you and your chance of returning back home with one cruel swing.

The mirror shattered and you cried out as shards flew straight at you from the mirror and you fell back on your ass. You carefully opened your eyes and saw to your greatest loss that the mirror was no more. Only shards of glass in your feet and over you.

”There you are!” Came a angry growl from behind you and before you knew what hit you, Deadlock yanked you forcefully up by your upper arm and started to drag you away. ”Always doing what you want…! If Captain wasn’t so keen to you I would have taken you by force ages ago…!”

”W- wait!” You cried, pleading him to stop just at the door of the shop. You reached towards the elder shop keeper. ”Please explain that this is a huge mistake! We don’t belong to this world, we’re from the other world!”

The old man shakily lifted his head and tried to talk, but to your shock you saw that his tongue had been cut off and by the sign of it it had been ages ago. All he could do was mumble and grumble incoherently, still trying to talk.

Deadlock groaned and pulled out a gun. ”What a drag…!” And he shot the shopkeeper right where he stood! You cried our in horror, your hands flying over your mouth in shock and Deadlock blew the still smoking pipe of his gun before putting it back.

”Now…” He started and he sounded more ominous and darker than before as he looked at you with his dark crhinsom eyes gleaming. ”What was this _I’m not from this world_ whining?” There was a dark and wicked smirk on his face and you felt your blood truly freeze as he dragged you away.

On the other side of the mirror, in _your_ world the other you chuckled with a pleased grin and threw the cane to somewhere, effectively breaking another mirror.

”(Y/n)!” At the sound of your name, the other you turned and saw Deadlock, no, someone else standing on his place. He looked like her Deadlock, but his eyes weren’t blood red but light blue like sky back in Earth. If her Deadlock used to be Drift he must have been formerly known as Deadlock.

The other you gave him the most awkward look she could manage and rubbed the back of her head. ”He he… I’m sorry Drift, I accidentally broke this mirror… You aren’t mad are you…?” She was testing the waters. Her Deadlock would have been furious, but this Drift just smiled kindly and nodded, reaching for his pocket.

For a second your evil twin thought he was pulling out his gun and was going to shoot you and she was ready to bounce on him, but she flinched when he instead pulled out a wallet.

”It’s okay, I can cover it. Sir, how much would the mirror be?” Drift asked smiling to the old man. The man grumbled a little under his breath and finally announced the price. ”100 000 tieras. It was a old thing.”

That was robbery! You were so proud of the old man. Your Deadlock would have killed the man on the spot and dragged you off, but this Drift just dug out a fortune without batting an eye and handed out the money. ”Here, this should cover the expenses. Once again, I’m horribly sorry for this.”

The old man said nothing, nodded and smiled pleasely as he accepted money with two of his hands. ”Thank you young man. You’re such a nice customer.”

Drift smiled, but then he noticed that the other you was still standing in middle of the broken glass and quickly swept her in his arms, much to her surprise. She let out a small yelp, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck.

”Careful! There’s glass everywhere!” The mech in human suit warned and the other you grinned.

”Yes. Shattered glass indeed.”


	4. 3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're just having fun with your pals when you stumble upon something you weren't suppose to see...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I didn’t upload anything yesterday, I was at my fiend’s birthday party and everyone were drinking and I can’t remember shit! Have this short chapter and please forgive me! DX

It wasn’t a regular night in Solar-6 as you and your crew mates were docking in the Lehl, a big spacious city where mechs and femmes all over the universe could rest their tired wires and joints and just enjoy time there. Like you were doing in a bar with your buddies from lonely vessel of Star Riot.

”There is no way you can do that!” Hipjoint laughed at you as you finished off your fifth pint of high grade. You slammed the pint on the table and everyone wooed at you. Just how such a small minibot like you could drink like a big mech could?

”What do you want to bet on that I can drink pint empty faster than you?” You challenged as waiter brought you your next pint. Hipjoint dug around his possessions and put a chip full of credits on the table between your drinks.

”10 000 credits if you can drink faster than I can.” He challenged and you laughed. ”You’re on!”

You both took your pints and set them over your lips as some other femme counted and set you off! Where as Hipjoint was careful not to spill, you were no way careful as you turned the whole pint upside down and emptied it into your mouth and intake in one go, risking of getting the high grade into your ventilation system, but still managing to swallow.

In manner of 5 seconds, your pint was empty and you laughed as everyone cheered at you. You slammed your last pint on the table and reached your hand to take your well earned credits while Hipjoint finished his drink. You waved the credit chip in front of his face and put it for safe keeping for later.

”Thank you for the easy money, I'll return to ship now to snooze of this buzz I’m feeling in my circuits!” You declared as you got up from your seat on the table and made your way to open bar’s door. Mechs and femmes wished you good night as you exited and you took a look at the planet’s night sky. Or was it a day? You weren’t sure, this planet didn’t have a sun or moon to swirl around to.

You hobbled on your legs as you left to walk across the city to your crew’s ship. The streets were pretty empty, almost hollow so it must have been nighttime, but seriously, whole city through to your ship? Whoever suggested to go bar hopping? You regretted it, sleep hanging heavy over your processor and tempting you to use the credits you earned to go and take a room at motel for the night, but your cheap side wanted to save them.

You wobbled your way through the streets when you heard something. Someone moaning? You glanced to the side and you saw two shadowy figures on the ally. You smiled thinking you got the chance to witness to lovers pleasuring each other, but against your better judgement you made your way towards them.

”Hey ya! Isn’t it a little late to get frisky?” You laughed as you walked towards them but the closer you got the more you saw. There weren’t two mechs handling each other but four mechs surrounding one mech with their brain module in their mouth.

The scream got stuck on your intake and you stumbled to get away, to warn other mechs about this, but no avail. It was like someone had drugged you. Everything happened in slow motion. You were backing away, ready to run for your life when suddenly a pair of arms caught your arms and lifted you up from the ground.

”Tarn, we got a witness. What do you want to do with them?” You heard a voice behind you and you immediately connected it to your holder. You tried to struggle with all your might, but no avail. His hold was strong as iron.

”Hold her a second for us. We’re in middle of something…!” Someone from the big group said and suddenly the mech in their care woke up moaning in horror and bit into brain module in his mouth at once. The sight was sickening, energon flying from place to another and the mech finally fell down dead.

The sight was sickening and it didn’t take a lot in your drunken state to purge your tanks out of all the high grade you had consumed during last hours or partying. The consumed high grade tainted your body and ground as you threw it all up.

You heard a steps coming closer to you, but in your overcharged state you were too sick to actually notice them. Until someone talked.

”She’s overcharged as frag.” The one holding you with his smaller set of arms said and his nose wrinkled at the smell of high grade you gave off. ”Stinks…! She doesn’t probably even remember this happening…”

”Now now Helex…” Someone said as he walked up to you, grabbing your chin, forcing you to look at him through your hazy vision, oral lubricant dripping down your chin. You stared weakly at his crimson optics showing behind Decepticon mask and he chuckled. ”We’re the infamous Decepticon Justice Division. We kill traitors and _Autobots._ No expections made.”

He let go of your chin, letting your helm loll downwards as you were too weak to hold it even properly up. Honestly, you were also scared shitless. DJD? You actually came across the infamous DJD!? You were as good as dead.

You were just about to say good bye to life itself when you heard a noise. A patrol bots! They would walk around the city making sure anything forbidden wasn’t done and they would make sure to get reinforcement! They were your chance of help!

You opened your mouth to cry out for help but the mech hiding you slammed a large hand over your whole face and leaned against your audial receptor to wisher menacing threat. ”Quiet or I’ll put you in my smelter and smelt you alive….!”

You cried out in fear but his palm muffled all the sound that left from your mouth. Soon enough the patrolling mechs passed you by and you were left alone with Decepticon Justice Division. Your optics widened in fear as the purple mech with Decepticon mask leaned down to get a look at you.

”Small little thing, aren’t you…? Lucky for you, we may have use for you.” He said and you thought you heard a grin behind his mask, but you couldn’t tell for sure. With a flick of his hand, he commanded everyone to move.

”We’re leaving! Take the femme with us. She might be use for us…!”


	5. 4. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time you listen Rodimus and his idea of nice evening stroll in unknown planet. You just end up always getting kidnapped and this time things don’t look so good for you. Happy Halloween!

Things could have been worse. You could be dead already, but instead of being instantly killed you were just hogtied over some kind of a magic circle by these weird green skinned natives and their voodoo shaman was dancing around you singing weird songs while rest of the clan cheered on in their weird language.

Let’s go on a adventure, they say. It will be fun, they say. This was last time you listened what Rodimus had to say. Where was he anyway? Shouldn’t help be on it’s way? Hurry! It was already horrible when they made you drink some kind of a voodoo liquid made by the big guy hopping around you.

The shaman stopped dancing and the constant clanking of bones around his neck died down, but the cheering of other’s grew louder. You were starting to get cold sweat over here…!

The shaman came close to you and pulled out a stone knife, much to your horror. Now you were really feeling the tension…!

”Wou wou wou!” You called and tried to wiggle your way away from the approaching knife. ”Can we talk about this with the knife down!?”

The shaman approached and lifted the knife and you screamed as he brought it down, but to your surprise he cut his own hand. Crimson blood poured down his hand and he dipped his fingers in it and brought them to your face, stared to paint over your face with his blood and to your horror he then started to cut your clothing off from your body!

”Hey! Stop that! Stop!” You screamed at him and you were almost in less than a minute in your underwear! ”I swear, I’ll use that knife to castrate you if you bring that knife any closer to me!”

He didn’t, yet, but he started to paint with blood weird symbol over your stomach. You tried your harder to stay still, especially with the knife so close to your body, but the sticky blood tickled your sensitive stomach, but then you heard it. Honking. The cavalry was finally here! The giant truck that made Ultra Magnus rammed through the forest and he transformed to his giant form, scaring heck of the natives.

”By the intergalactic order 795-section D6 you’re violating Lost Light’s human liaison’s rights by attempting to perform whatever you are about to do in here! I demand you let her go right now or otherwise I must take action!” Ultra Magnus said and you cried out. ”Just get me out of here!”

The shaman and rest of the natives screamed and shouted angrily at Ultra Magnus, many grabbing knifes and spears and attacked him. The mech didn’t even get a scratch from their primitive weapons, if anything they only scraped his paint job a little bit.

Ultra Magnus frowned and despite shaman’s yelling bent down and picked you up easily and carried you off. The natives shouting could still be heard, but they didn’t try to pursue you. Maybe they realised how they couldn’t stand up against Mags.

”Thank you Magnus…” You panted in his hands as he carried you back to the way he had come from, where you expected Rodpod to be. ”Things were looking pretty scary over there.”

”I must apologise from you on Rodimus’ behalf. He should never had let you go out of his line of sight.”

You smiled to the big guy and rolled over so your half bare chest wasn’t on full display as he looked slightly uncomfortable seeing you in your underwear. ”It’s cool. Those guys were really eager towards me. What was up with that?”

”My translator couldn’t pick up full sentences they were saying, but they said something about curses and life.”

”That doesn’t sound very promising…”

Ultra Magnus nodded. ”I agree. It’s best if you were taken to see medic as soon as  we make it back to Lost Light. They have tools and abilities to open your bindings.”

You made it to the Lost Light fast enough. As soon as you made it to the Rodpod Rodimus, Perceptor and Brainstorm were glad to see that you were alright. You and Ultra Magnus gave your captain a stern talking, much to his dismay, but he had it coming.

You were now lying down on the medbay’s table, having Ratchet cut you loose with delicacy of a surgeon, seeing that the robes binding you to this long stick of wood were so small. You were free in no time and Ambulon was kind enough to give you a hospital dress to wear instead of your ruined clothing that showed more skin than stripper’s dress.

”So, you say that those natives made you drink something _weird_?” Ratchet asked as he checked your hands and legs for any possible robe burns or rashes from local greenery. You nodded. ”Yeah, it was weird… It had chunks in it and it was so sweet. Sickeningly so.”

”I’ll have Ambulon take a blood sample from you and we’ll be keeping you in here for the night in case something comes up. I would normally perform a stomach lavage for you, but you don’t appear to be experiencing any kind of a drug usage in your body so we’ll just run some tests. Is this alright with you?” Ratchet asked again and you nodded once again. ”I’m fine with that.”

”Great, Ambulon will be with you shortly and First Aid comes to take you to rest.” Ratchet said and left. Ambulon came over soon and took your blood sample, but you were starting to feel a little weird. By the time First Aid came to take you to rest you were sweating buckets and panting.

You whole body felt like it was in flames, but the worst heat was between your legs. Your sex was burning and slick with need and you couldn’t think straight when First Aid picked you up and made you moan out loud at the cool contact on your skin.

Startled, First Aid almost dropped you and quickly put you back down. ”A- Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” 

”No… Just hot… And _really_ needy…!” You whined and spread your legs open, the cloth over your body shielding your sex from view, but it still startled poor First Aid who ran to the door. ”I- I’ll get Ratchet! And Ambulon!”

He dared to leave you alone? The nerve of that mech! You whined and mewled in need like you were trying to summon someone to come and fuck your needy body, but no avail, the walls were soundproof. Then the medics came and took in your flushed overheated state.

”Frag, I was away only an half an hour! First Aid, what happened!?” Ratchet shouted as he smothered you and you moaned at the contact, but he was a professional to the Spark. He didn’t get flustered or uncomfortable by your shameless display. He knew something was wrong now and he wouldn’t let your situation cloud his judgement.

”I- I don’t know, I just came to pick her up and suddenly she started moaning and whining and I got you!” Poor First Aid sounded so afraid that he had done something wrong. Ratchet immediately performed a scan over your body and came to conclusion that you were alright, just overheated and madly horny.

”Ambulon, what’s the situation with the blood tests?”

”They should be ready in three hours. Even with our technology we can’t hurry the test results…” The former Decepticon medic admitted and you whined loud and clear from the back of your throat. ”Somebody do something…! Fuck me…! Make me feel good…!”

”You’re in no state to make such decisions!” Ratchet snapped at you and you whined, tutting out your bottoms lip before biting it. ”Pleaaaseee……!”

Suddenly the medbay’s doors slid open and Brainstorm came rushing inside, his optics twinkling in a way that was meant to be excited. ”I’m here!” 

”Not helping! Who even asked you to come here!?” Ratchet snapped and all eyes landed on poor First Aid. The nurse looked from side to side, clearly still panicked. ”I was afraid she had gotten poisoned or caught something from those natives so I asked Brainstorm to check out what he could find out about those crazy people!”

”First Aid, in no matter what’s the situation we do not contact people outside this medbay about patient’s files no matter what situation! Especially to someone like Brainstorm!” Ratchet yelled angrily while pointing at the scientist. If Brainstorm was offended then he acted like nothing happened. ”No, but I may have a reason why she’s acting like this! Look at these pictures that were painted on her body.”

They were still on your body, you had had no time to get cleaned up yet. Ratchet’s glare hardened. ”It’s blood and highly unsanitary!”

”And it’s used to mark the fertile ones!”

”What!?”

You moaned at the mention of being fertile and your mind took it straight to sex. Brainstorm nodded. ” _I_ think that the natives gave her strong aphrodisiac and now her body is reacting to it! They wanted to impregnate her and use her to increase their population!”

”How is that even possible, it takes at least 9 months for humans to carry a baby!” Ambulon butted in and you just shame sly moaned at the idea of pregnancy sex. You were really that horny at the moment that you would let anyone of them stick it in you.

”That’s what’s special about those natives that they only need to develop in the womb for two weeks before they are born and they end up coming as sextuples or more in time!” Brainstorm explained and your hand was inching dangerously close to your clothed sex. Ratchet snatched your hand away before you could reach however and you mewled sadly, getting Brainstorm’s attention. ”Wow, uh, that’s some strong aphrodisiac… If there is anything I can do to help I could always—!”

”Get her a privacy to satisfy herself in her own quarters?! Yes! I’ll take her immediately!” Ratchet said and picked you up and he actually had to put a hand over your body because you were wriggling like crazy in his hold. ”Ratchet, nooo…! I need someone to fuck me…!”

”I know and I also know you have your own methods to do it. First, quick shower!” The doctor ordered and brought you to faucet he used to clean his hands before surgery and you were drenched in cold water, making you scream, before it turned to lukewarm. He carefully washed blood off from your body and you moaned as your bras clung to your body and became see a through.

”Ratchet…! Please…!”

”No means no!” He snapped as he took you off from underneath the shower and carried you to your room. He placed you on your bed and twirled your around in covers until you were literally in a blanket burrito. Ratchet hmp’d. ”You stay here and take care of your own needs and I’ll see if we can make a antidote with Perceptor!”

Just like that he left and you whined and mewled, crawling out from your blanket and threw your underwear on the floor, hands immediately going for your chest and sex. You sighed, finally somewhat pleased when your fingers graced and rubbed your wet sex and you pinched a nipple between your fingers in joy.

You pushed a finger inside of yourself, then another and soon you had three of your longest fingers inside you, probing your inner walls for that special spot, but with no luck. Usually you found it quickly, but today, now it looked like it was gone!

The hand over your chest went to your nightstand and you quickly opened a drawer, pulling out your best sex toy you got in your hand’s reach now. You quickly lubed it up and quickly pushed it inside of you.

The stretch was burning deliciously and it was welcomed, but you picked up speed immediately, needing it hard and fast. You were moaning and liking it, but… It wasn’t good enough…! You did it as hard as you could, but no avail, you couldn’t even find your special spot…!

You needed to be _fucked_ by a person, but who? Then you remembered that Brainstorm looked pretty eager to help you out with your little problem. Without even wiping your hand you reached for your communicator, speed dialled Brainstorm’s number from your contact list and hit the button. The phone dialled couple of times when it was already answered.

You immediately mewled needly his name to the mic. ”Brainstorm…!”

”That would be the brilliant me, how may I be an assistant? A new vibrator? A new glass dildo? A _GUN_?”

”Noooo…! I need you…!”

”No you don’t!” Now he sounded a little awkward and you moaned at the idea of him pawing at his interface panel at the thought of you. ”Ratchet told me to stay away from you!”

”But my toys are no good…! I need you…!” You angled the toy to different angle and moaned at the feeling of it rubbing your insides. Suddenly you heard static on other side of the communicator and Brainstorm shutter. ”O- Oh Primus—! A- Are you pleasuring yourself right now…?”

”With my biggest toy and it’s not enough! Brainstorm, oh I need you…!”

The static grew louder that you almost had to pull your phone away from your ear before you lost your hearing from that alone and suddenly the line went dead.

”Noooo!” You whined, throwing your phone away and focusing on massaging your breast as you kept pumping the toy inside you. It wasn’t so satisfying as Brainstorm would have been, but you had to manage—

There was a loud banging coming from the outside of your quarters and you dropped your toy in shock, quickly scrambling up to your feet to open the door and you were swept off your feet in a second and slammed against the wall.

”Primus, you’re so erotic! You have any idea what you do to me?” Brainstorm panted as his interface array retreated and his spike pressurised straight against your stomach. You mewled happily, your hands immediately flying to stroke and rub the sexiest spike you had ever seen.

For Brainstorm’s standards you expected there to be a lot of flashy colours or mods added to his spike, but it was just painted with his regular paint job. Not that it wasn’t sexy as Hell, he was no doubt biggest you would ever have had inside you.

”Brainstorm get inside me and fuck me senseless!” You cried as you pumped his spike until bead of transfluid started to peek from the tip and you spread it as makeshift lube.

The scientist groaned and pulled you up enough to angle the tip of his fat spike over against your sex and you both moaned shamelessly as he pushed inside. The stretch was still there, but it wasn’t as painful anymore as you had savagely fucked yourself with that earlier toy of yours. Despite being open and ready and willing he didn’t immediately start ramming into you like you were graving for.

”A- Ah! How do you feel?” Brainstorm asked and you looked at him through teary needy eyes and constricted your inner walls, making the scientist groan and buck against you unconsciously. You moaned and moved your body as best as you could against him. ”I’m ready, I’m ready! Please just fuck me, use me! I’ll let you take me however you want! Just do it!”

That was all it took for him to start pounding into you and you whined out loud in delicious satisfying joy. It felt so good, having a real deal pound into your sex and, oh, he was even hitting your best spots where your toy couldn’t get to!

It sounded like Brainstorm was also enjoying himself. He groaned, grunted and thrusted into you eagerly. Honestly, you must have felt just as good to him as he felt to you. It was like all your prayers were replied, you needs were fulfilled and you were fuller than you had ever been before.

”Frag! You’re so hot!” Brainstorm panted to your ear where he was crouching over you. You couldn’t form words. You just whined, high pitched and needy and tightened your hold on his spike. 

That was enough to make you both cum, you were both so worked up already, but it was satisfying as Hell. Brainstorm slumped lazily, still holding you against the wall as you both panted and collected your strength. You could feel his transfluids dripping between your legs and around his spike and something sparked inside of you at the feeling of hit hot fluids painting your walls bright.

”Heyyy…!” You whined playfully and kissed Brainstorm’s chassis as you looked up at him with loving eyes. ”You up for second round big boy? Please…?”

Brainstorm gulped. Well since you asked so nicely. The second round turned to third round and third turned to on going fourth round with you riding him on your bed like he was a prime horse and you were his handful cowgirl. That’s when the scientist’s commlink rang. It was his best buddy Perceptor. Without any better judgement, he opened the link.

”K- Kinda busy here buddy! What is it?” Brainstorm panted to his commlink as you kept riding his spike, not showing any signs of stopping just anytime soon. Primus you looked beautiful, with your hair sticking to your skin, your body listening in layer of sweat and face flushed in lust.

On the other side of the line Perceptor made a sound of agreement. ”Then I keep this brief. The laboratory results came about liaison. The _drink_ that those natives made her drink wasn’t aphrodisiac.”

Brainstorm’s hips faltered and you whined above him in disappointment so he kept slowly rolling his hips. Not enough to stimulate you, but enough to keep you pleased enough so that you wouldn’t start clawing at his array again like when he was between your legs.

”What do you mean? What was it then?”

”Just a simple native stamina juice probably from local fruits and herbs. I assume the natives wanted to conceive her with many hours of interfacing.” Perceptor explained and Brainstorm felt like saying something smart like _tell me about it_ but he held his glossa. There was a bigger question before him.

”So how come she’s so sex crazed? We have no reason for that?”

”I’m afraid this is something that I cannot explain. It appears that the shaman did something to her that our technology doesn’t understand yet.”

Something that Cybertronian technology couldn’t understand? If there was anything like that then it must have been studied! He would need samples, a lot of samples, but it could wait maybe a second. Maybe even a hour. He still had to satisfy you until he tired you out and you could sleep off rest of the weird sex craving.

”What do we know so far?” Brainstorm inquired curiously as he started to roll his hips harder against you and you moaned. Good thing he wasn’t on phone but on commlink so there was no way Perceptor could hear you.

”I inquired from Ultra Magnus that if he saw or heard something when he rescued her. He told me that the shaman kept yelling about some kind of a curse. He mentioned something about slavery also, but he didn’t want to mention it when liaison could hear. I’ll look into it. Bring yourself to laboratory as soon as possible.” And just like that the line went dead.

Curse? Brainstorm felt like laughing! Curses were just stories some native people or religious people or even worst superstitious people believed in! There was no way there was some kind of a curse on you or that’s at least what he was thinking when you started to paw his chassis.

”Heyyy… Brainstorm! Fuck me harder!” You mewled and Brainstorm took a look at you from below and he felt a little bit of his energon freezing at the sight of you now. Not that you weren’t erotic sight to take in anymore, but now he could literally see hearts in your eyes as you watched at him with dopey smile on your face like he was your God.

Brainstorm gulped. Curses weren’t real. Right?


	6. 5. Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crazy natives put a curse on you. Now you need a way to cancel it.

”So you’re saying that _this_ amulet” Brainstorm looked at the string with red stone framed with bird bones in his captain’s hands. ”Is going to heal liaison up?”

Rodimus beamed, so proud of himself he was almost shining. ”Positive! After me and Whirl went back to _persuade_ the shaman to gives us the method to cure our cute little human he gave that! Didn’t give it up easy though and demanded us to give back their _bride_. Talk about rude bunch!”

”I’ve seen worse. Like it seems you had fun out there!” Whirl jabbed as he pointed his claws at Brainstorm and Brainstorm sighed so loud you could almost hear it from the other side of the door.

”Primus, she’s relentless! I can’t count how many times I overloaded and she just wants more! I’m actually relieved that she passed out!” The flyer cried out and Whirl rolled his optic the best way he could.

”Yeah, that must be _so_ horrible.” Whirl butted in, but no one acknowledged him so Rodimus continued. ”The little troll said something about _lifetime of burden_ , but all in all it could be worse. She just has to wear this amulet as a necklace and all her problems go away.”

”Funny you mention that and I can still see you!” Whirl laughed from behind Rodimus and the captain groaned as he gave the amulet to Brainstorm. ”Just put it around her neck and it should do the trick. Come back to us if not and we’ll find another way, captain’s honour.”

”And by that he means—!”

”C’mon Whirl!” Rodimus nudged Whirl with him and both left the scientist be. Brainstorm took a look at the small amulet in his hands. Did he really want the amazing sex to end with you? Though, he was kind a using you when you weren’t really able to say anything about it. But the sex…! It was double sided sword.

You two had been it for hours until exhaustion hit you and dragged you to sleep. Brainstorm had been panting like maniac, staring wide optics at your ceiling with you sleeping by his side. His whole crotch had been wet with his and your arousal, cum and transfluids tainting both of your thighs and your bedsheets.

After 10 different poses he was certain there was a curse on you. No human could have more stamina than Cybertronian, no matter how potent your stamina drink could have been. He came to conclusion, this wasn’t healthy, he had to help you. He was a good mech and good mechs did the right things. That in mind he turned and entered your habsuite.

”Brainstorm…!” You called after your current lover, if that was the word to use towards him, and the mech in question gulped. You were awake and in happy mood, that was good thing and judging by the sing-a-song attitude you had something for him. The scientist turned to look at you and he had to take a double look.

You were sitting on your bed, back against the wall and legs spread wide open with your hand thrusting the toy from earlier inside your sex and other hand fondling your chest. Brainstorm could feel his spike pressurising inside his interface array, but he had to fight his urges to take you there and now.

”Brainstorm…!” You whined like a child. ”I still wanna go! Please fuck me more!”

”In a minute sweetspark, I just need to do something first…!” Brainstorm sang to you and picked up the amulet. Carefully he got on your bed and you squealed happily ditching the toy somewhere and spreading your legs wider. Brainstorm chocked on his breath and carefully manoeuvred you to sitting position and slipped the amulet over your neck.

Just like that, the hearts in your eyes shattered and you took a double look at yourself, then Brainstorm and then you again. That’s when you screamed. ”What the Hell!? Why am I naked and sweaty and why does my crotch hurt!?”

”Oh, thank Primus you’re back to normal!” Brainstorm slumped on the floor, exhaustion taking over his body. Any more fragging and he might have had to be put on IV for more fluids. You turned to look at him after wrapping a blanket around your naked body and just by your intense stare Brainstorm could tell you wanted answers so he gave them to you.

He explained everything that had happened from the moment when you were kidnapped to the moment you two were talking normally. You took a double look at the amulet around your neck and you grimaced. ”Do I need to wear this horrible thing for the rest of my life?”

”Only when you _don’t_ want to be fragged by me!”

You gave him a deadpan look. ”Brainstorm, honey, I like you, but our relationship will never be the same anymore. I don’t know if we can be colleagues in public and suddenly I turn into your sex slave when you take off the amulet! Oh no, this is a nightmare…!” You groaned and buried your face in your hands in defeat.

Suddenly Brainstorm felt horrible. He had used you on your vulnerable time of need for help and even if he thought he was doing the right thing it obviously wasn’t a right thing to do.

”How about if we go through with this as a couple?” He found himself suggesting and you snapped your head up to look at him. ”What?”

”Think about it, if we are couple then you don’t need to feel bad about having sex with me and I don’t come in front of your important liaison duties and I swear, I will use all mine and my good buddy Perceptor’s mights and brain modules to find a permanent solution to your problem! What do you say, are you in partner?” The flier asked and offered his enormous hand to you.

You stared at the hand for a moment and Brainstorm started to feel stupid, which was rare for him, but then you grabbed his pinky and shook hands with him. ”It’s a deal… Sweetie?”

Behind his mask Brainstorm smiled like supernova.

”My cute little sweetspark!”


	7. 6. Original Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the light in darkness, but someone else was your light.

What was love? Something you felt for certain people. Actually, it never happened. Mechs and femmes would corner you at bars, loading docks and random parts of the city where you would walk with your new polish and paint job gleaming in street lights and sometimes, someone special came across you.

You could say you were a femme of the night, but honestly, many just liked addressing you as shareware. Sipping your drinks alone in bar counter or hanging around late until nightfall, you could always find yourself a paying customer who was paying enough for you to support yourself and your ways of living.

You were currently nursing your second sip of high grade when a handsome mech smoothly slid a nice Red Necrobot before you. You put your drink down and smiled to him. ”My, what a nice drink. What do I own this pleasure?”

The bulky mech, big and bright red and silver flashed you a perfect smile. ”Well, I’ve seen you hanging around here each night and I can’t help but to notice…” He gave you a once-over, his yellow optics glinting in mirth. ”That you’re always alone… Are you just waiting the time to go by or watching for that right one to walk by?”

You giggled. This one was a charmer. ”No no, I just like it here. Been while since I had company so I’ll keep my tabs open here. You interested?” You asked and gave the mech sultry eyes. The mech in question smiled broadly, his dentae twinkling and he slammed credits on the table, sliding them to bartender. ”Down your drinks babe, this is gonna be a bumpy ride today!”

You laughed at his joke and drank your ongoing drink and glanced at your date. ”What’s your name stranger?”

”What’s it up to you if this is just going to be one time thing?”

”So I know who’s name I’ll be chanting like prayer tonight.” You replied and winked at him, quickly downing the Red Necrobot he got you. You could clearly heard his engines revving and you had barely put your empty glass down when he snatched your wrist in his hand and started to drag you off.

”Psyshock, the name’s Psyshock. I know this great place, it’s cheap and just around the corner—!”

”Or, _or_ , we could go to _my_ place!” You suggested, striking your heels on the ground and stopping the bigger mech from dragging you with him. He gave you a confused yet clearly annoyed look. ”Why? Wouldn’t you like your privacy?”

You grinned at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down for a intense lip lock. You dominated poor bot’s mouth, enjoying the startled gasp that left his mouth as you used your other hand to massage his interface array. His engines revved, his frame heated up and he moaned shamelessly against your mouth.

When you pulled back, there was a string of oral lubricant connecting your mouths together. You pulled your finger over his moist lips and plucked the offensive digit inside your mouth. ”There’s more where that came from if you just follow me~”

And follow he did to your humble little basement apartment near the outline of the city and no sooner than you had managed to lock the door behind you he was all over you, slamming you against the wall and claiming your mouth. You moaned and wrapped your legs around his waist as he hoisted you up in the air and suddenly you felt a little claustrophobic under such a big frame.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in your interface panel and you winched, looking down and seeing that he was actually trying to pry your panel off without giving you even a chance to retreat it!

”Owch! Careful big boy, it opens when I just— Ouch!”

”Then open it…! I’m done with your teasing!” He growled and his spike sprang free, jabbing you straight against your still closed panel. Teasing? You barely did anything new from your usual charm rounds! You opened your panel and your valve was immediately greeted by his spike.

”I’m gonna wreck your tight little valve and make you scream by the end…!” He threatened, lubing himself up as best as he could and before you could even get your spike pressurised he pushed inside.

”Nghh!” You threw your helm back and whined in pain. You were no way ready for a partner as big as he was and your HUD warned you about tearing in your valve, soon followed by smell of energon. But Psyshock didn’t care, no, he immediately started to pound into your tight valve and you cried out in what he might have thought was pleasure but was clearly pain.

”Yeah, you dirty shareware like it when I frag you raw…! Can’t wait it, all just want it at once…! I wonder how you’re still so tight, with your looks you could be quality frag toy to big shots in capital…!” The orange mech groaned as he kept pounding into you and you clung to him, your sharp claws raking against his back and peeling off his paint job. Somehow, a little pain just like that seemed to be something that struck him and he overloaded inside you.

He kept fragging you through his overload until he stilled nside you and you whined. Just as it was about to start feeling good to be used like a frag toy…

At least he had at least a little bit common sense to lay you down on your feet and you stood by yourself since it was not like you were in peaks of pleasure. Psyshock flashed you a grin that was suppose to be charming, but the real reason why you smiled back to him was standing behind him.

”Hey, that was great and all, but I don’t got any credits on me, so—!” He never got to finish when a needle was stuck to his neck cables and vial full or bright green drug was pushed inside his systems. Psyshock stuttered on his own, until his optics rolled back and he fell on the ground, unconscious.

You smiled and looked up to see your large master standing there with the drug in his hand and as he threw it somewhere to apartment complex you felt your spark swoon.

The purple fur, eight legs, unceasing look on his face and all those dentaes, how could you ignore him? Your legs felt like jelly but you fought against the faint feeling and you managed to stand on your own two feet as he approached you over Psyshock’s unconscious body.

”You alright there sweetiepie? You do know that he had no reason to use such harsh words on you, right my little cybercat?”

You blushed at the nickname, shyly averting your optics away from Tarantulas and you tried to cover yourself up the best of your abilities, but no avail. There was the smell of sex and energon hanging in the air and your valve was throbbing painfully.

”I- I’m fine. Just a little sore…!” You confessed and moved to quickly dash around the spider con. ”I’ll just freshen up and— Kyah!” You didn’t make it far and pair of Tarantulas’ many legs wrapped around you, slammed you against the wall and other set spread your legs wide open for him to see. He took in the sight of your hurt valve, dripping with Psyshock’s transfluids and your energon.

He glanced at you from below and you blushed when he laughed. ”Oh, sweetspark, it’s just a little nick, you’ll live! But he made you so messy!”

”M- Master, if you just let me—!”

”Now now, how many times have I told you that I like some appetisers before my meal?” He giggled manically as he leaned in close to your valve, his mandibles and sharp dentae opening and slick glossa slithered out of his mouth. He flicked his glossa over your sensitive anterior node and you chocked on a gasp, whimper escaping between your lips. He giggled again. ”Bon appetite!”

And just like that he stuck his glossa straight inside you and you threw your helm back, banging it against the door. Your master’s glossa was just as brilliant as he was! So smart and all knowing, it was like he knew all your sweet spots without even studying them.

His glossa squirmed inside of your valve, collecting and pushing all the transfluids and energon at the opening of your valve where Tarantulas’ greedy mouth sucked and swallowed anything dripping down your sex. Like he wasn’t pleasuring you enough already, he wrapped one of his hairy hands around your spike and started to pump it much to your pleasure.

It was amazing having Tarantulas go down on you and he seemed to enjoy it as much as you did. Where he was quiet and focused on eating you out like a all-you-can-eat-buffet, you were whining as the highest peak of pleasure drew near. With a flick of his hand over your anterior node, twist from his hand on your spike and sudden humming against your valve had you overloading all over him.

You spike shot transfluid against your stomach and whatever transfluids came from your valve were slurped up by your eager master. When he was done with your oversensitive valve he licked off the transfluids on your stomach and set you down on your feet that barely hold you up.

”Thank you for the meal! You were as delicious as always!” Tarantulas thanked you and if you could have you would have blushed harder, but you were already bright with colour.

”Th- thank you Master…”

Tarantulas nodded at you and turned his attention back to unconscious Psyshock on the ground. ”You’ve done well. Brought me another great specimen!” He grabbed the knocked out mech by the leg and left to drag him off to depths of his lair.

”M- Master, wait!” You called and he stilled. You wriggled a little in anticipation and looked at him. ”W- when you do you think I would be ready to become Chimeracon also…?”

Tarantulas looked at you and grinned. ”Just you wait sweetspark, just you wait. I promised to rewards you for your loyalty, didn’t I? When have I ever lied to you?”

You averted your gaze to the ground, ashamed by your doubt on your Master. ”Never… Never.”

”That’s right sweetie. Just keep bringing me specimen just a little bit longer and you get whatever your spark desires…!”

You nodded and watched him walk off with Psyshock to deeper parts of the basement he had build and your spark swooned at the sight of his broad back.

He might have been mad, but so were you for falling for him. So what was love? To him it must have been greed because there was obviously something he was graving, but to you it was lust, a desire to have him all by yourself.

And you were going to get him. No matter what.


	8. 7. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were captured by Decepticon Justice Division and now you were taken in by them for one thing only. Information. How they were going to get it out of you? With torture.

” _YAAAAAAAAAAH!_ ” Your scream cut through the air like knife through energon jelly and mechs surrounding you laughed in mirth. How long were they going to keep torturing you? You couldn’t even count what day it was now or how long you had been infamous DJD’s captive.

They had taken you in middle of night when you couldn’t defend yourself in drunken state and not that you were much against these giant cons. A little minibot like you? Hah, don’t make them laugh!

Currently the red member of the group, the smallest of them all with tesla coils on his shoulders and dark bottomless eyes, had turned into a chair when the one with four arms stuck you into his seat and your hands and legs were cuffed into the seat and a helmet was pushed into your head. That’s when the torture started and it had not ceased ever since.

The electricity run through your circuits, frying you slowly from inside out and you cried out in pain until the current ceased into slight humming of tesla coils. You whined in aftershock of pain and the one and only Tarn approached you.

”Now, are you ready to speak?” He asked and you shook your head. ”Please! No more! I- I can’t!”

”That’s not what I asked.” Tarn said and nodded to mech holding you. ”Give her another shock.”

”No no, please!” You cried but it was too late. The tesla coils sparked with electricity and it was lead straight into you. You screamed in pain from the bottom of your spark as the horrific pain wrecked through your frame. The mech electrocuting you chuckled against your back, but you just kept screaming in pain until he stopped.

Tarn approached you again and you whined from the back of your intake, afraid of him and afraid of anymore pain on your way.

”We have a reason to believe that there is a traitor in your ship. So…? Anything you want to tell us about your ship and it’s destination? Mission?” Tarn asked and you shook your head with best of your abilities. ”None! I know nothing! I’m just a junior medic at the ship! I just help our medic take care of the sick and hurt!” You cried, but it didn’t appear that Tarn truly believed you.

”Shock her again.”

That was the only warning you got before electricity wrecked through your frame in most painful way possible and you cried out in pain until the electricity died down, leaving you heaving over yourself in pain. Tarn approached you again. ”You ready to talk or do we need to shock you again?”

”I…” You panted in pain. ”I don’t know anything… I’m just a nurse…!”

”Shock her.” Tarn ordered and you cried out in horror. ”Wait wait! There was something about Texul 3! I heard from higher ups that they would be heading to Texul 3…! That’s all I know, I swear…! I swear…”

The mechs around you grunted in agreement and soon enough, you were left alone with just Tarn and the mech torturing you with electricity. You hung your head in shame and sorrow and pain. You had just sold out your teammates and for what? Just a second of relief from pain?

Tarn chuckled and patted you on the cheek in manner that could have been imagined to be sweet and caring, but you didn’t dare to take any kindness from a mech like him.

”You’ve done very well.” You thought he was talking to you, but that would have been too kind. He was praising the mech responsible for your torture. ”Thank you Tarn. If I may ask for my reward, may I do what I want with her? She looks so good right now.”

The giant purple mech shrugged. ”Do what you want, as long as I get her T-Cog for myself. Her body is in your hands.” And just like that, the leader of this feared group left. You whimpered, bracing yourself for painful death when the mech holding you talked. ”What’s your alt mode little one?”

Your alt mode? You tried your best to look behind you with the helmet keeping your head secured tight towards and you could barely see from the corner of your eye the chair.

”A- a casette…?”

”Hmm…” He hummed. ”Not what I usually go for… But I like the way you scream! Very… _Melodic._ ”

You gulped and suddenly the cuffs around your hands and legs snapped open and you fell on the ground as the mech transformed back into his original form. You shivered in fear, immediately going to try and push yourself up on your feet, but your arms wouldn’t work. Feeling like jello, you couldn’t even push yourself up on your knees.

The mech behind you chuckled at your weakness after torture and almost gently lifted you up in his arms and you got a good look at his empty optic sockets that seemed to bore into your very being.

”Oooh, you’re lucky one, little femme. I always wanted a _friend_ for the Pet…!”


	9. 8. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s best to stay quiet. Especially if you’re banging your captain.

This was so wrong. You were in a public place with your legs wrapped around your captain’s waist while he desperately humped against your sex. The hot librarian look was too much for him to refuse much longer and he just had to have you there in middle of the day in shallow hallway where cameras couldn’t reach.

Rodimus panted and a low whine escaped past his lips. You hushed at him. ”Quiet, or you will never be able to fuck me again…!”

He whined again, but now he at least tried to control it. You panted softly and silently with your hand guiding Rodimus’ spike against your sex and he pushed inside with one smooth push.

Now being quiet came to you naturally. With a big family like yours and paper thin walls you had to be quiet while _going down_ on yourself back at your youth. But now you found yourself struggling as Rodimus’ spike stretched your wider than any other man you had ever been with or toy did.

You almost moaned, but you managed to control yourself once Rodimus set up a erratic space. His spike kept pumping inside and out of you, dragging your sweetness with it and you struggled to stay quiet as he rubbed something special inside you.

Suddenly you heard voices approaching and you hissed Rodimus to slow down and he did, though reluctantly. You held your breath as you listened voices to pass down the hall and you nodded at Rodimus to keep going. He started again, but with brutal space that almost made you scream in pleasure.

You had no idea that he had a exhibition kink and nearly getting caught must have made it just worse for him because he was relentless! You couldn’t blame him, the adrenaline was still rushing in your veins and the ecstasy grew bigger at the idea of some poor mech walking in with your sex stuffed full of Rodimus’ spike.

Neither of you lasted long after that moment. Rodimus overloaded inside of you and the hot fluids he shot inside you triggered your own orgasm. You came all over his spike and your captain groaned at the feeling of your sex squeezing him tighter than before.

The only thing keeping you up were Roddy’s wobbly legs and he didn’t look any better than you. ”S- sorry about that.” Rodimus said and gently pulled out of you and set you on the ground. You straightened your pencil skirt, suit and glasses and you were rewarded with a revving engines. You glanced at flustered looking Rodimus and you grinned.

”Wanna go again?”

”My office with door unlocked?”

”Carry me baby.”


	10. 9. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forests are scary. Especially at dark. Bullies are also scary. Especially if they were suppose to be your friends.

This sucked, your friends were the worst! Why would they set you up in a dark forest in middle of the night when they knew you had problems with darkness and such? Not that you were scared of the dark, but what could be lurking in the darkness…

There were rumours about your childhood forest being haunted. It started when you were younger and in high school. People spoke about bunch of young kids committing suicides in there, but there were no official prove or anything in news about it. Though, people in your classes suddenly just started to move out of the town when rumours spread and now people said that the forest was haunted by them.

You didn’t mind the rumours, but you had always had a certain weakness… One that your so called _friends_ were using against you. Ugh, the ground was still wet from earlier rain and you almost slipped on mud.

Somewhere a twig snapped and you jumped in fear and quickly looked around you. Why your friends were such douches? All they ever did was borrow money from you, steal your food and never give either back. They could have at least given you flashlight!

You kept walking forward. You should be okay if you just followed the road and didn’t walk off from it. Suddenly you heard bushes rustling and you stopped dead on your tracks, ready to make a run for it if you needed. The ruling grew closer and you were just about to bolt when you saw it.

A distant figure approaching you from the darkness, their face barely visible…! Your lizard brains screamed at you, howled even _RUN_ but your legs were glued shut on the forest ground. The figure came slowly and slowly closer towards you and you finally managed to move your legs.

You bolted and run in pure adrenaline when suddenly your leg hit something and you went down quicker than a bitch after a happy hour. You hit the muddy ground hard, cold mud and leaves and sticks stuck to your clothes, ruining your white jacket for good.

You groaned in pain, your leg definitely bruising where you hit it on the tree’s root. For a moment all your fears disappeared until the quiet night was over taken by laughter.

”A ha ha! I can’t believe she actually fell for it!” Came a woman’s voice. You recognised that voice. It belonged to your office partner, the one who always put on pretty skirts and curled her hair. You pushed yourself up on your feet and you were suddenly blinded by bright lights.

Flashlights, you realised. The light was shined on you as you rubber your mud covered jacket and pushed yourself up on your feet. Sure enough, there they were, your coworkers and so called friends, laughing at you…

”Shiiiit, we made her all wet and dirty!” A man, your coworker’s fiancé laughed and pointed at you. You shuffled on your feet and looked at them.

”W- why? Why would you prank me like this?” You asked and they laughed. ”You’ve been hogging manager’s attention for the past month and because of that my fiancé couldn’t get promotion he needed for our wedding!”

”But we have been working together on the same project and he hasn’t done anything!” You cried out, needing to defend yourself. The man scoffed and spat on the ground. ”If you weren’t such a boss’ pet then maybe I could do something at work!”

”You guys are mean…!” You started to sniffle, feeling tears springing to your eyes. You thought you were good friends… Were all those times they asked you to join them on the lunch and cigarettes just lies? Taken, you didn’t smoke, but you were subjected to their smoking habit.

They kept laughing at you while you cried, but then something cut through the air. Buzzing, you realised. Your friends stopped laughing and looked around and suddenly you felt claustrophobic. Not only were you afraid of certain types of ghosts, you had a fear of wasps and bees. Their buzzing drove you crazy.

”Wh- what is that!?” Your coworker cried out and then you all saw it. A pair of bright purple eyes in middle of the darkness, far in the darkness of the trees. You froze in horror, thinking that all those dead high schoolers were there to get you, where your friends, no, bullies cried out in horror and left, taking the only light source you had with them.

You backed up against the tree and the eyes came closer to you. You froze in horror and braced yourself for death…!

”Izzzz human okay…?”

You opened your eyes in shock. The ghost spoke to you? You were met with purple eyes just inches away from you and you just stared at them until they backed up to inhuman height.

”Wazzzpinator saw how they treated you…! Humanzzz mean to you…!” The ghost said and finally you got enough courage to pull out your smartphone and acting the flashlight in it. What stood before you was no ghost, but something just as mysterious.

An alien, made out of metal and partly reminding you from a wasp stood tall before you, crouching over your form as he or she tugged at their mandibles nervously. ”Wazzzpinator wants to know you better…! I see you in forest many yearzzz! Never at dark, never! Got Waszzpinator curiouzzz…!”

Against your better judgement, you gave them your name.


	11. 10. Serial Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re sacrificed to a serial killer and for what? For Getaway’s selfish reasons.

**”I want the human.”**

”What?” Getaway couldn’t believe what he heard. Sunder, the most wicked and maniac mech wanted you for exchange of him altering the crew’s memories? Why?

”Why?” He asked as he tried to keep his tone neutral before the mindreader. Sunder grinned wide, his crooked dentae showing and laughed. **”She’s as sinful as you, oh betrayer. Ridden by guilt and taken over by sin, she’s bound to be destroyed by her sins. I can save her. I can make her whole again.”**

Getaway admitted it, you had been acting weird ever since he and rest of the crew dumped Rodimus, Megatron and others on Necrobot planet. The only reason why you weren’t in that ship with them was that you had flu. If it would have been up to Getaway he would have dumbed you on escape capsule ages ago, but some members of the crew were very keen to you. Especially Perceptor and Riptide. One genius and one dumbass.

Given your situation in their sparks they could provide fatal to Getaway’s plans. You could possibly rise the whole ship against him and make them return to Rodimus and Megatron. So without another though, he nodded. ”Deal. She’s all yours.”

Sunder grinned even wider. **”Excellent. Bring her to me and I will mould her into effect image of a saint she deserves to be.”**

Getaway did just that. He retrieved you from your solitary of your habsuite and brought you before Sunder.

”What’s the meaning of this!? Get your dirty hands off from me you traitorous bastard!” You screamed from the bottom of your lungs as Getaway carried you. He couldn’t wait to get rid of you. Yes, you had your certain charm, but now that you were so smitten with Megatron and Rodimus, you were basically useless for him and a burden to his plans.

Without much of a gentleness he set you down on the ground and you immediately turned around to glare at him. Please, like your meek glare would shook him even a bit! ”You bastard murderer better let me go or else I will fuck up your life…!”

”Oh, I’m letting you go alright…!” Getaway agreed as he backed away from the dark room he set you in with danger bigger than your life. You kept glaring at him, completely obvious to danger looming in the darkness behind you. Getaway grinned behind his mask and closed the door with a wave. ”Have a _great_ time _liason_ …!”

Taken a back by his words, you demanded answers, but you received none as the door closed behind Getaway and you were in complete darkness. You screamed him to let you out, but over all your screaming you heard a chuckle in the darkness. You immediately recognised the chuckle and your face paled in darkness.

”S- Sunder…!” You stuttered out in fear and horror. Last time you had seen him was when Rung barely managed to save you and Skids from the madman with his model ship collection. You thought he was locked up for good, ready to be taken for Cybertronian polices or whatever!

The maniac chuckled as he confronted you. **”I can taste you in the air, your fear hanging heavy and your sins even heavier. Your sins will carry down below and there will be no return for you once I’m over you.”**

”Sunder, no, no no NO!” You tried, backing up against the door until you were banging it with your fists with all your might. ”HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!”

 **”No help here…!”** Sunder laughed as he cupped you in his arms. **”Only redemption.”**

Next time Getaway saw you he barely believed what he saw. You weren’t dead for one. No, you were very much alive, but he had to doubt if you were truly alive. You were a moaning mess against Sunder’s glossa as you took in the pleasure mixed with pain that he gave you with his large glossa.

”Sunder! Oh Sunder, more, please more!” You cried as you rode his glossa and Sunder was happy to grant you your wishes. Getaway fuel a rush of disgust in his intake and it took him a moment that he didn’t purge on the spot.

”What is this Sunder!? I thought you were going to get rid of her!” Getaway called and Sunder pulled his glossa back from between your legs, making you moan in loss, but not for long. Sunder grinned dentae wide and smiled to Getaway. **”She’s far too gone. She won’t be problem to you any more than she will be problem to me. Her sins are with me and one by one I shall lead her to salvation.”**

And with that, Sunder sealed his lips around your sex again and you moaned shamelessly against his mouth. Getaway, disturbed by what he saw turned around and locked the door behind him. You had disappeared, that’s all. No one would come looking for you in Sunder’s quarters.


	12. 11. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainstorm has a cure for your curse! And how he did it? Through science! There is no voodoo spell that can’t be dealt with science! Or is there?

”You found a way to cure me?” You asked, looking at Brainstorm with wide eyes. The mech’s optics gleamed in a way that told you he was smiling behind his mask. Brainstorm nodded happily and took out a vial with bright red liquid in it.

”This is a special medicine I invented for you! It’s a perfect aphrodisiac killer made with best components to kill whatever arousal you might feel!” He exclaimed and you raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. ”Like from crying puppies, dead kittens and some kind of a bucket full of puke?”

”Close, but nothing that bad! Just natural ingredients from the planet of those green little goblins that _”cursed”_ you.” Brainstorm made a quick hand gestures and you nodded. ”Okay then… Do I just drink it?”

”Yes, easy isn’t that!” He grinned and gave you the small vial. You took a good look at it. It was red, almost crimson, like the liquid the natives made you drink. You wondered for a moment if it could have been the same liquid, but you doubted Brainstorm would make the mistake like that. So with a little to loose and lots to gain, you downed the drink in one go.

Hmm, tasted like cranberries. Not your usual go to juice, but it was refreshing. You drank the juice and looked at Brainstorm. ”Now what?”

”We wait until the drink affects your systems. Wanna do something while we wait?”

You nodded and you ended up listening Brainstorm talk about the time he first invented and build his first time machine. Damn that you guys didn’t have one anymore, you could have gone to past as stop you from getting abducted by those crazy natives.

When time had went about half an hour you came to conclusion that the juice had it’s time to do it’s stuff. So it came to final test. You took a look at Brainstorm and suddenly you weren’t so sure anymore. ”Um… Maybe I should be tied down? In case it doesn’t work and I go all sex crazed on you?”

”Have a little fait in me! I’m a genius after all!”

”Self-proclaimed one if I remember right?”

Brainstorm waved a hand at you. ”Just take the amulet off.”

You tried your hardest to hide the grin on your face and you just slipped the red amulet off from your neck. You both waited. You didn’t feel anything. You turned to smile at Brainstorm who seemed to be also smiling. You were about to congratulate him for coming up with the cure when you felt it.

It all came in one strong rush. The _need_ , the _wanting_ , the _heat_ …! You dropped on your knees to gasp a breath. You felt like you were suffocating. Your hands went to your chest and Brainstorm was in your side quicker than he could build a gun.

”Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Oh Primus, I should have run more tests—! PRIMUS—!” Before Brainstorm could finish his self-pity party you bounced on him like a cheetah and just as quickly as one and forced him on his back on the ground.

Brainstorm took one look at you and saw the hearts in your eyes and he knew he had to get the amulet back around your neck, but when he tried to reach for the amulet he didn’t saw it anywhere.

”Looking for this handsome?” You giggled as you dangled the amulet in your hand and threw it across the room, or at least long enough that the flier couldn’t reach it. Brainstorm cried out as the amulet flew just outside his hand’s reach.

”No pretty stones saving you now…!” You moaned as you shamelessly pawned at his closed interface panel. ”Open up for me Stormy? I promise I’ll be good for you! You can frag me anyway you want to and I’ll take it! Doesn’t it sound just good? Doesn’t it…?”

Brainstorm groaned. You had a nasty mouth and he loved it. He could feel his spike pressurising behind the panel and it became harder and harder to deny you. He glanced at the door. It wasn’t locked and Perceptor could come over anytime soon. He would have to hurry if you didn’t want to be caught. Though, you were far too gone to really care if someone saw you butt naked. Speaking of naked, when the Pit you got rid of your pants!?

For once Brainstorm felt like he could ignore you, pick you up and put the amulet back around your neck, but _Primus_ , you were a fine sight to sore optic. He flipped you over, switching the position and you cried out in joy! ”Oh Stormy! Yes!”

You thought you were gonna get laid. You opened your legs wide open and braced yourself, only to Brainstorm quickly to snatch up the amulet from the side and slip it on you.

You came down immediately and you took a second look at Brainstorm, then at yourself and your very naked, wet sex. You glanced at him. ”I’m taking that the stuff you gave me didn’t work?”

”Ha ha… Yeah, no, I gotta do some more experiments.”

”Coolio. Wanna bang?”

”Bless you, I thought I might die from serious case of blueballs…!”


	13. 12. Childhood Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were lured in with false cause. Now you had to take the pain. Personally from my own experiment of my greatest fear.

”Please, Ratchet no…!” You begged for your life, strapped down on the medbay table by leather cuffs. You were sweating bullets, trembling and you were just so scared. Ratchet didn’t pay you any mind, cruel as he was so you turned towards Ambulon and First Aid on the other side of the table. ”Please help me…! I’m begging you…! I’ll swear I’ll be good! I swear I won’t do anything bad anymore!”

Ambulon and First Aid looked away from you. Neither of them had the power or words to rival Ratchet’s power in medbay. Disturbed by your whimpering and obvious fear First Aid looked at you. ”It’s really for your best…!” He tried to talk you over, but you were having none of that.

”No, it’s not! You’re just mean to me, tempting me here with candy from Earth and strapping me down on this table! You’re mean and evil, just like Decepticon Justice Division!” You yelled, tears rising into your eyes as you saw Ratchet approach you.

”This will only pinch you, what I’ve read from doctor’s notes from back Earth, so don’t be such a sparkling about this!” The head of medbay yelled at you and you sniffed. ”It’s going to hurt…!”

”It will be quick, I promise.” Ratchet assured you as he disinfected your upper arm and raised the needle against your delicate skin. ”Now just relax and it will be over.”

You forced your body to relax, knowing that tensing up would be more painful for you. You took a deep breath, another and finally nodded. Then you felt the pinch! ”YIP!” You winched and the doctor papped your arm.

”And we’re done. Now, was it so horrible to have your shots taken?” Ratchet asked and you could almost hear the smirk in his tone, but you weren’t ready to admit anything. You just pouted and sulked as Ambulon and First Aid moved to untie you from the table. Seriously, medics were just the worst! I mean, what were your changes of getting tetanus in space!?

You kept sulking as Ratchet was rambling how much of a fuzz you made out of simple shot that many mechs could take easy peasy, but sorry Ratchet, you were just a human afraid of needles!

Finally, when you were free from your bounds and Ratchet was done nagging at your childish fear you glared him straight into optics and grunted. ”I was promised candy if I got here.”


	14. 13. Inhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re alone in a whole new universe. How it’s all going to start? First, you’re taken to see the other Rodimus.

”So you’re saying you’re our liaison from another universe…” A purple dark mech with crimson optics mumbled as he stared at you. You trempled on your seat as you took once again in this world’s Rodimus’ appearance. He was in every way same looking as your Rodimus, but his paint job was dark and Decepticon coloured. Oh and his optics…! His beautiful sky blue optics were red like cherries and blood….!

The other Rodimus grinned, his denta showing and twinkling in light. ”I can’t believe we finally got rid of that trash and now we have you! You’re like a meek version of her! I bet you’re actually squishy unlike your counter part!”

That was not the reaction you hoped to get. Instead of missing your counter part he was happy to see her gone. Back in your Lost Light Rodimus would be devastated to lose you, but this Rodimus was actually happy about it!

Deadlock, standing right behind your seat laid his clawed servos over your little shoulders as if trying to rub your tense shoulders but all he did was rake his claws over your clothing.

”Want me to kill her?” Deadlock asked and grinned at your way. ”I’ve heard people are messy to kill. You wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty paint job, would you captain?”

You tensed even further, fearing now for your own life. Deadlock had no qualms about killing you, but how about Rodimus? Would he be merciful enough to let you keep living just a little bit longer, until you would find out a way back to your universe!

The other Rodimus grinned and laced his servos together under his chin. ”I don’t mind if you kill them…”

Your heart froze.

”But! We can’t miss the chance to lose our colleagues back in Earth. It would piss off Optimus if we killed of our only contact to Earth.” Rodimus finally said. You sighed in relief, but your worries were not away yet. They could place you in the brig with criminals, but seeing that you were now with bunch of criminals maybe that was only good thing?

It seemed like it wasn’t the opinion given to you as Deadlock gripped you by your arms and lifted you up like Jesus Christ himself on a cross! The mech behind you chuckled and just then you noticed Rodimus’ wicked grin as he stood up from his table.

”Let’s get you introduced to crew! I bet they’re just _dying_ to meet you…!”


	15. 14. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet served with a side of engex with it.

”Hello!? Cybertron to Swerve! Can I get my drink!?” Whirl shouted as he watched Swerve shakily pour the flier a tin of high grade. Swerve’s hands were wobbly and shaky just like his smile when he finally managed to give Whirl his drink. The blue mech huffed, accepting the drink but not without a squint of optic at the minibot.

”Seriously, what’s wrong with you today? You’re slower than even usual!” He jabbed as he grabbed his drink and went to drink it somewhere else. As soon as Swerve was left alone for a second he looked down below his bar where you were, with your mouth full of Swerve’s spike.

”You’re gonna get us caught if this goes on…!” He whispered at you and you pulled back from his spike, making him stutter on his breath as you kept pumping his spike with your hands. You gave him a sultry look and he gulped hard.

”This is your fault for overloading without permission yesterday. Take is like a mech or suffer.” You whispered back and before Swerve could protest you swallowed his whole spike in one go. Swerve’s vocaliser glitched and he doubled in half almost, but that’s when Cyclonus and Tailgate came up to him at the bar.

”Hi ya Swerve!” Tailgate, precious sweet little Tailgate greeted Swerve and Swerve stuttered out a greeting of his own. Cyclonus noticed that something wasn’t right. ”Are you feeling well Swerve? You look a little bit… ill.”

”Yeah, everything is good! Cheery even! Better than that, I’m ecstatic!” He laughed awkwardly and quickly gripped two glasses blindly. ”What would it be for you today?”

”The usual for both of us. We’re just passing by.” Cyclonus said and Swerve nodded, setting into motion of filling up the glasses. He managed to give Tailgate his drink, but just as he was about to hand Cyclonus his drink you swallowed around your lover’s spike, making your throats convulse around his spike and make him spill the drink all over the desk!

”Swerve!” Tailgate cried and poor Swerve stuttered in horror. ”Oh my Primus, I’m so sorry Cyclonus! J- just, hold on a second and I p- pour you another one…!”

”No need, I’ll just teach over and—!” Cyclonus reached over the bar counter, much to Swerve’s horror and as he took his drink he noticed you. You looked up with best of your abilities with mouth full and winked at former Decepticon and gave him a peace sign. Cyclonus recoiled immediately and sat back on his seat. ”On the other hand, just give me some regular high grade.”

Swerve blushed like madman and complied while Tailgate stared them both in wonder and confusion. Beneath the table you gave yourself a mental high five. Part one of your revenge on Swerve was done. As soon as Tailgate and Cyclonus had their drinks they left to sit on the booth and you pulled your mouth free from Swerve still very erect spike.

”W-what are you doing….!?” Swerve stuttered at you in hushed tone and you winked at him. ”I’m getting you worked up until your shift at the bar ends~! Until then darling~” You sing at him and left, leaving poor Swerve with a obvious spike in need mourning after it.


	16. 15. Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First you were captured by Decepticon Justice Division, then you were tortured by them and now you were being held by them in the tips of death. Enjoy and HEAD THE WARNINGS! This is probably my favourite one so far!

You hated this. This clammy dark basement in depths of Peaceful Tyranny. You had been there for ages… You couldn’t even count anymore. Not properly at least. When you woke up you presumed it had been a day gone by again. That in mind you took the little piece of scrap metal you had picked up from the ground and scratched a thin line of your paint job from your thighs.

The lines were starting to get smudgy, but you counted 74. That’s how many days you had been in the basement, chained to wall… Your vision was hazy, optics barely working in your undernourished state and your hands shook as you nudged the chain around your neck, testing it’s hold yet another time. No use, the chain was there and you couldn’t take it off.

You sighed as you slumped against the wall, shutting your optics as a sad attempt to fall back to recharge. You had no such luck as basement door slid open and familiar steps of paws and legs caught your blurry attention. Just like clockwork, Kaon, your torturer from your second day in this ship walked in with his horrifying turbofox in tow.

”How are you doing here Sweetie?” Kaon asked as he approached you. You whined weakly, your helm lolling from side to side. Primus, you were so hungry. Your HUD had been screaming at you for the last 5 days of low fuel levels and your coolant levels didn’t look that good either.

Kaon or as you had to say your owner grouched down next to you and motioned Pet to sit in front of you. ”I’m sorry that I had to leave you alone for so long time here in dark, I truly am, but you know I can’t have you hurting the Pet or much as disrespecting me! But you understand, don’t you? You’re new Sweetie, you just need to be broken in, right?”

That’s what he kept saying each time you showed defiance, but you were starting to believe him. You were just a minibot. Small as what, useless in battle, useless in medbay. What good were you for? You just stared blindly down and Kaon had to use his hand to lift your helm by your chin towards him. He smiled down at you and leaned in close. ”That’s it Sweetie, good girl. Can you give me a kiss?”

You nodded dumbly and leaned in and kissed him, planting your chapped lips gently against his. Kaon hummed to the kiss, prying your lips mouth open and pushing his glossa inside your mouth. He swirled his glossa in your mouth, moaning against your mouth as you sat there and took it. That is until he pinched sensitive wiring between your armour plates, making you yelp against his mouth.

Kaon pulled back and smiled to you. ”You’re almost there. Now put just a little action in it…!” And his mouth was back over yours and you whined against his mouth, your glossa setting to tangle against his in your mouth. The Decepticon hummed happily against your mouth and pulled back, pleased with your obedience.

”Good girl. Come on Sweetie… Give the Pet a kiss.” Kaon cooed at you, letting go of you and you turned towards the Pet, the horrifying turbofox sitting in front of you. You whined from the back of your throat and leaned in on your knees and planted a kiss on Pet’s intact cheek. The Pet groaned low from the back of his throat Kaon tut tutted at you.

”Not that kind of kiss darling. Those are my kisses. Come on, you know what the Pet wants.” He instructed you and you whined as you leaned in again and started to lick all over Pet’s face. The turbofox panted happily as you smothered his face in your saliva and it returned the favour, licking your face wet.

”Okay, that’s enough love you two! Anymore and you start making me little Pets and Sweeties!” Kaon laughed as he pulled you back and you went limply back against the wall, your head lolling again against your shoulder plating as you stared into emptiness.

Kaon chuckled at you and started to dig through his subspace. That’s when you smelled it. Something sweet and delicious and nutritious was drifting in the air of your horrible dungeon. Instantly your optics sparked up and you turned to look at Kaon who was smiling from audial to audial. ”Oh, I _knew_ you would perk up with this! Do you want your rations? I sneaked in some extra, just for you.”

You nodded your helm rapidly and whined, knowing better than to speak, instantly getting on your knees, your mouth open and glossa hanging out. You could already taste the delicious energon on your glossa and it was even held little over two feet away from you.

Kaon smiled and put the bowl of energon back to his subspace, much to your utter disappointment and devastation. The con walked up to you, kneeling back to your side and petting your helm affectionately, his servos lingering over your saliva covered cheek.

”Don’t be greedy Sweetie. You know that if your tanks are filled all at once you may purge it all out. You need some appetisers first so your tank can get used to fluids again. You know what you need to do my little pet?” Kaon asked and you whined, glossa lolling out of your mouth as you made grabby hands towards your owner, too afraid and well trained to actually touch him. Your hands just kind a hovered over his knees.

The electric chair chuckled again and rose to stand in his full length and your hands immediately went to paw his interface panel, your mouth just out of the reach of the chain to reach. So you huffed hot air with best of your abilities against his interface panel as your hands eagerly massaged cracking metal.

”Oh, you must really want that energon! Well, appetiser first.” Kaon opened his interface panel and his fully pressurised crimson and golden spike emerged.

”Eat up.” He grinned and took a step closer to you and you immediately set off to furiously work on his spike. You licked all over his spike, both sides, underside before taking the tip in your mouth, sucking and applying more and more suction while you took him deeper and deeper inside your mouth.

You took him as deep as you could and hummed, greating as much as vibrations as you could while you swallowed around him. Kaon hummed happily and you started to pull back and take him back in, literally fragging his spike with your mouth. You would let him do anything, he wouldn’t need to work, you would work for your meal…!

”So eager to please…! You’re finally learning!” Kaon laughed and you moaned around him, tasting first drops of transfluids on your glossa. Your hands pawed at his thighs desperately and not to mention weakly. You couldn’t use your hands during his. The Pet never used it’s paws so you wouldn’t either.

Suddenly Kaon gripped a hold of your helm and held it still as he started to frag your face and you moaned and whined around him, feeling dread come over you. Either you weren’t good enough or you were good enough for him to take advantage off you.

”Such a good pet I have…! Letting me frag your pretty face like this!” Kaon laughed through gasps of pleasure. He was hitting the back of your intake and you gagged around him as the tip of his spike jabbed your intake. Kaon shamelessly moaned out loud and he lost the rhythm of his hips and just thrusted with wild abandonment inside your mouth and stilled as he overloaded down your intake.

You moaned around him, doing your best to swallow everything with your intake and mouth full of spike. He was coming so much, that if you would have any coolant left in your body it would have risen up in as tears. Finally, Kaon pulled out of your mouth and to your utter horror your gag reflexes kicked up and you purged all of your owner’s transfluids on the basement floor.

”Tsk tsk tsk.” Kaon tutted at you, clearly disappointed in you as he put his spike away. You whimpered and shook so hard your flaky armour was rattling. You were hiccupping as you almost retched again, but you had nothing to throw up anymore. It was all on the floor before your very eyes.

”I guess you still need some _training_ before you’re ready to see light again.” Kaon sighed, apparently disappointed and he turned to leave. ”I think another 3 or 5 days without food make you learn not to waste anything.”

You whimpered and whined on all fours, feeling like crying, but unavailable to. You would die to starvation if you went any other day without energon…! The Pet sniffed at you curiously, not yet following after it’s owner and you glanced at it meekly. Seeing it stare at you with such a healthy red glow in it’s optics made you want what it had.

Kaon was already at the door when he called after Pet again. ”Pet, come—!” He was calling when he heard something new. Slurping and happy yipping. Confused and surprised, he turned around to look at you and the Pet and he was taken a back by the sight of you.

You were happily slurping his spent transfluids off from the dirty basement floor, furiously licking any reminding fluids off from floor until there was only a wet spot on the ground. You raised your head at your owner who was quietly staring at you and you mewled, tilting your head to side like a begging animal.

Suddenly, Kaon threw his helm back and laughed deep from the bottom of his tanks. ”What a good pet I have! Not waisting anything her generous owner gives her!”

You whined from the back of your intake, pleading mercy like an animal in need and Kaon walked over you and took out the bowl of energon from his subspace and you perked up immediately. The con smiled at you and held up a finger at you. ”Wait for it…!”

You sat back, not taking your optics off from Kaon’s bottomless optic sockets as he set the bowl before you and backed up. You kept your gaze on him and he finally smiled, snapping his servos. ”Go on!”

You immediately threw yourself on all fours, sticking your face into sloppy energon, slurping and sucking everything in your mouth. You didn’t even care about the mess it made on your face, on the floor or how desperate and pathetic you looked, you were just thinking about food! Suddenly there was a hand over your helm, petting you, but you didn’t stop to pay attention to your owner petting you as he wanted.

”What a obedient pet I have.” Kaon smiled by himself and scratched you behind your finial, his smile taking crueler turn. ”I think you’re _ready_.”


	17. 16. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never knew about vampires. Not until you met one and fed one!

”So…” You wondered out loud as you eyed the mech sitting beside you on your berth. The reason you weren’t in his habsuite was because his roommate and you friend was there. ”You’re actually some kind of an ancient outlier that has enchanted speed, power, senses and things like that…?”

He nodded, his red gleaming optics never leaving opposite wall. You continued. ”But to keep up with your abilities and wellbeing you must consume already once consumed energon?”

He nodded again.

”From the cables?” You inquired and he finally grunted. ”That’s what I told you. Are you going to help me or not?”

”I don’t know…” You mumbled as you kicked your legs up and down before looking at him again. ”Why don’t you ask Tailgate? He would probably be happy to help you!”

Cyclonus grunted and turned to glare you with his gleaming red optics. ”If Tailgate knew what my abilities needed to be held up like my health then he would no doubt freak out. You on the other hand have always been rivalling Riptide in your stupidity.”

”Ouch. Riptide is cool.”

”I don’t need to know that.”

”Anyway, how on Cybertron am I stupid? I’m a fragging navigator on this ship!” You asked and Cyclonus rolled his optics. ”You’re assistant and by stupid I mean your lack of fear towards anything. Even in battle you rush towards the enemy.”

”Well yeah, gotta be quicker than them and take them out fast before they take out us. Attack is the ultimate defence!” You cheered, fist pumping the air and the purple mech beside you groaned. ”You just further prove my point.”

”Anyway.” You decided to change the subject back to him. ”Who has been donating you energon until now?”

”Ratchet. He knew about my situation, but once he left I lost the source of my energon, I have been struggling with energon bags he drew for me, but my stash run out sooner than I would have preferred.” Cyclonus replied and you took a notice that he was starting to breath a little heavily, his cooling fans slowly starting up.

”Is everything alright? You don’t look so good?” You asked and the former Decepticon grunted again, his breath starting to come as hot puffs of air as he tried to cool down his slowly overheating body.

”No…! I’m at my limits…!” He turned to you and you almost flinched how usually so stoic and cool Cyclonus was looking like a shipwreck. His optics were hazy, not glinting as usual and his mouth was slightly apart. ”I need your decision now. Will you let me feed off of you?”

”Sure.” You blurted out. You blinked. Any normal mech or femme would have probably pondered the thing a little bit further, think about health issues it could have caused and the pain. Any wiser mech would have said no and left, but you weren’t smart to begin with. He said it himself.

Without further thinking about it you stuck your arm out to Cyclonus and the mech cradled your arm with his hands. You watched as he crouched over your arm, raised it to his mouth and… Nibbled on your plating?

You snorted, the feeling of his sharp dentae tickling your armour plating as he just _nibbled_ you instead of biting in like you thought he would. ”Umm… Cy…!? Are you actually going to bite me? You’re tickling me…!”

”Patience…! It feels already good to ease the itch on my dentae.” He chided at you and you brought your free hand over your mouth to hold in the giggles that almost bursted out of your mouth. It went on about a minute, Cy tickling you with his tiny nibbles, until he started to move closer and closer to your hand until his hot breath ghosted over the cables on your wrist.

”Now?” You asked and Cyclonus nodded. ”Just relax and it will be over soon.”

You hummed and looked away, not really ready to see your friend stick his razor sharp dentae into your sensitive cables. You took a deep breath and you felt him grace his pointed dentae against the cables.

”Are you going to bite me now?” You asked, still looking away and to your surprise his only answer was a loud slurp. Confused, you turned to look at him and you saw him fully slurping energon from your line, his dentae already in your lines and a little trickle of energon trickled down your hand and dropped on the ground.

”Wow, that didn’t hurt at all.” You say as you watch Cyclonus feed off on you. He hummed and you felt vibrations against your wrist. While Cyclonus fed off from you, you checked your fuel levels, noticing them steadily going down. You would need a cube of energon after this to replace the merton you were loosing at the moment.

There was a loud slurp as the purple mech pulled away from your wrist and licked off all the excess energon. You blinked at him as you watched him pamper your bitten wrist and he finally let you pull your wrist back.

”I better put a bandage on it so I don’t bleed all over my berth.” You laughed, pushing yourself up on your feet and walking to your desk, ready to dig out a packet of bandages you bought from alien market when Cyclonus stopped you.

”No need.” He grunted as he wiped his wet mouth with his arm and you glanced at the bite mark, surprised to see it completely gone!

”Wow. Wound healing saliva.” You awed as you looked at your wrist where the puncture wounds were. It was like Cy had never bitten you! You turned and grinned at him, finding him already up on his feet. ”Perceptor and Brainstorm would kill for a sample like this.”

”Don’t tell them. Last thing I need is to be locked in their lab.” Cyclonus grumbled as he picked up his great sword and turned towards your door to leave. You quickly run after him, colliding with his back. ”Wait!”

The former Decepticon glanced you over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around to speak with you. ”What is it?”

”When do you need to eat again?” You asked and Cyclonus’ optics widened. It was like he wasn’t expecting you to ask him to come back anymore. ”Excuse me?”

”You need to eat right? And you don’t have a donor so I thought I could do it. All I ask is just some energon in return.” You replied smiling and Cyclouns grumbling looked away. ”After 3 days… Then I shall return.”

”Jeeze, don’t speak like we won’t see until then!” You laughed and patted him on the back, minding his sword and he just took your affection much like he took on Tailgate’s kindness. Not knowing how to act on it. You laughed a little bit more and walked up to him to smile for him. ”Cy, we’re friends! If I would ask you to chop of my arm you would do that, no questions asked!”

”No I wouldn’t.”

”With a good reason you would.” You grinned and turned to leave with him and you both excited your habsuite and moved to go to different ways. You would go and get a cube of energon to replace the lost one and Cyclonus would probably go to Swerve’s or meet Tailgate. Just as you were about to walk away, Cy called after you. ”Wait!”

You stopped on your tracks and glanced at him over your shoulder, confinement evident on your face. ”What is it Cy?”

He looked away from you. ”Thank you.”

You smiled and waved at him. ”Nah, you’re welcome.” And Cyclonus shook his helm. ”No. Really. Thank you. You may be stupid, but you’re a good friend.” With that said he left and you watched after him with a smile.

”That guy is a big softie!” You laughed and went to get food.


	18. 17. Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a real doll. Kinda? Not really. 1/5 at least.

You were a small little thing. Not maybe the smallest human ever, but you were just that small and delicate compared to all the Autobots around you. You didn’t mind, you were tougher than you looked, otherwise you wouldn’t be in Lost Light.

That in mind you took your first Blueberry whip cream shot and sighed as the small burn in your throat went down and down, only to be eased by mild and delicious whip cream. You sighed and Swerve smiled at you over the counter.

”Another one?” Swerve asked and you nodded, though you also mentioned towards your dinner that was cooking at the back of the bar. ”You think my fries are ready? And can I switch my shot to soda?”

The bartender grinned and walked off, quickly returning to you with a enormous bowl fries and a bottle of ketchup. You licked your lips at the sight of steaming salty golden fries and you could already taste them when combined with sweet ketchup!

”Never knew I would be serving food in my bar, like real food, alien food, or, uh, in this case human food!” Swerve laughed and you nodded. ”You’re literally my go to place to eat. Soon you will be frying burgers and start your own alien restaurant!”

You squirted generous amount of rich crimson red ketchup over your fries and dug in. You moaned in delight of the taste of the fries and soon enough you were chomping down on them faster than a starving dog.

You were just about to be done with your bowl when you heard glass cube shuttering somewhere behind you and yelling. ”Hey, watch it!”

”You watch it, I was here first!”

”Hey, no fighting! Ten, break them up!” Swerve shouted and sure enough, Ten was already leading the shouting mechs outside. The minibot before you sighed and turned to you. ”Sorry about that, I don’t know why those two are so keen to cause scenes at my bar.”

You shrugged and ate the last fry. That’s when a devious idea popped into your head. Oh, you were so giddy it was hard to contain yourself, you were hoping this moment for ages!

”I don’t mind. Do you need a hand with cleaning? I see you’re alone here today.”

Swerve smiled, nodding and he opened his mouth to no doubt thank your ears off, but before he could, you popped your left arm off and threw it to bartender over the counter. He barely managed to catch it in time and when he held it in his hands he had to take a double look at you and your arm before he screamed.

”Y- Your arm! I- It’s came off, are you okay, are you dying!? Oh Primus, I told you I would need a hand but not like this!” He cried and rest people in the bar turned to look, but you waved your other arm, while hiding your missing left side. ”It’s okay, just a joke!”

Everybody huffed and grunted, turning back to their own drinks and generally minding their own businesses. You giggled a little and turned back to Swerve who was looking at you like you were dying. ”Easy there Swerve, it’s just my prothesis.”

”P- Prothesis?” He stuttered in horror and took a look at the arm in his hands. ”B- But it’s so realistic…!”

”Yeah, I lost my left arm back in Earth in at Iraq. Got a medal even. Started working for government, got moved here since I was the best they had.” You explained as you tried to reach for your prosthetic with your normal arm. ”Can I have it back?”

Swerve nodded dumbly and gave you your arm back with you clicked back on it’s place. You wiggled your fingers a little bit, testing that everything worked properly. When you saw that it was alright you turned to Swerve and smiled. ”I’m sorry you scared me, but you have seen Toy Story! I always wanted to throw my _hand_ at somebody!”

”Y- Yeah, I’ve seen it…” Swerve said quietly as he collected himself and finally looked at you. ”Mean trick still. Like, real nasty prank!”

You grinned at him and gave him the finger guns. ”You loved it, admit it. It even had a pun in it!”

He stared at you long and hard and finally smiled and returned your finger guns. ”Yeah, I did _doll_.”


	19. 18. Cryptid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re standing before a creature you have never seen, your bully friends long gone and you all alone. What happens to you now?

”W- What are you?” You ask as you stare at the green giant creature made out of metal before you in the light of your phone’s flashlight. The creature buzzes, it’s antennas twitching and it wrangles it’s claws hands together.

”Wazzzpinator Cybertornian…! Wazzzpinator land this planet yearzzz ago…!” The creature responses to you and you try to wrap your head around the idea that there has been an _alien_ living in your local forest, but it’s harder than you thought.

”H- How long exactly?”

”Yearzzz…! Human see Wazzpinator, never seen again!” He buzzed and your blood froze in terror. Was he going to kill you? Eat you? He must have noticed that you were shivering, but he couldn’t tell why.

”Human cold? Wazzzpinator warm, he warm you up!” He said and moved to approach you, but you flinched away and you regretted it immediately when you saw the hurt expression on his face and big violet eyes. The alien backed away from you, holding it’s hand nervously and starting to look around like a way to escape you.

Regret took over you and your hearth ached. So you carefully raised your hands in the air like you were surrendering yourself to his mercy. ”I- I’m sorry…! I- I’m just a little bit spooked, that’s all!” You stuttered and looked at his mandibles fearfully. ”Y- You aren’t going to eat me a- are you?”

The creature from the stars seemed just as shocked as you were when you first time saw him and his mandibles flared. ”N- Never! Wazzpinator not eat human! Wazzpinator live on oil! Wazzpinator good boy!”

The way he talked himself in third person didn’t raise suspicion in you to doubt him. If anything, he seemed a little bit dim in the head. Dim, but harmless. Thinking further about it, he did scare off your bullies and he hadn’t even touched you despite being able to do so easily.

”So… All those humans you’ve seen during years…? What happened to them?” You asked. Waspinator’s mandibles twitched and he nibbled the tips of his claws nervously. ”Humans run away. Never come back. Never seen again!”

Then it clicked with you. Those youngsters at your teenage years must have come off to smooch and have… _Intercourse_ in the forest’s privacy when they met Waspinator and moved out in fear. No one had died in the forest, they had just fled in fear!

You sighed in relief and looked up at Waspinator to see him staring at you. ”I- is there something you need from me Waspinator?”

Hearing your question made Waspinator smile, or at least you think it was a smile. Bright and jubilee. ”Yes, Wazzpinator happy! He wishes a friend! Wazzpinator so lonely…! Need a friend!”

That broke your heart. He had been all alone in the forest for all these years? What about his own kind? Was there a cute ant alien or bumblebee alien to keep him company? ”What about your friends? From space I mean?”

At the mention of his specie mates his antennas drooped and his happiness turned into sorrow. ”Everybody hurt Wazzpinator…! Univerzzze hate Wazzpinator!”

Your heart was about to burst in sorrow. You thought your opinions. You had a small apartment, but it wouldn’t be enough to host Waspinator inside. You didn’t own a car and even less a garage where he could stay… But you knew this abandoned warehouse near the city’s edge. It was only 30 minutes walk away from your apartment also and there was a gas station near by!

”Would you like to come with me Waspinator and be my friend?” You asked, offering him a kind bright smile. The green bug alien before you buzzed with a high pitched voice that you thought was excited and he kneeled down on your eye level so fast that he practically just dropped on his knees before you.

”Human be Wazzzpinator’s friend!? Wazzzpinator so happy! Human will not regret thizzz, Wazzzpinator swear!” He buzzed straight into your face, big eyes gleaming and you smiled a little awkwardly at the closeness you two shared. He really didn’t know the concept of personal space, but he must have been alone for so long that it was no wonder.

”Just follow me Wasp. I’ll know a place where you get a roof over your head.”


	20. 19. Hopsital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharma is just doing his usual experiments when Tyrest brings you in for a check up. Apparently there is something seriously wrong with you…!

”Pharma, I require your assist again.”

Pharma snapped out of his latest experiment of trying to replicate your brains to brain module and turned around to meet his lord Tyrest. The giant mech didn’t seem any normal than usual, but he appeared a slightest bit worried. What could have worried such a powerful mech?

Pharma walked before Tyrest and bowed in sign of respect. ”Good evening your Justice! How may I help you this fine day?”

”Raise your head.” The golden mech ordered and the medic id as he was told. Tyrest squinted his optics at him and looked down to his side. ”It’s about my consort.”

”The human? Why, are they giving you problems? I can of course modify their personality into more _mellow_ but that might just take it too far this time.” Pharma replied and Tyrest shook his helm, frowning. ”It’s not that I’m not pleased with her. It’s her health I’m worried about.”

 _That’s the first_ Pharma thought and smiled. ”Then how may I help her? May I see her?”

”You may.” Tyrest nodded and raised his cape. Pharma’s optics landed on you, standing there calmly, but there was something different about you. You had grown as in grown bigger and chubbier! Pharma was astonished by your change of appearance and cold dread took him over.

Had he build something that due time went wrong with you? Was something wrong with you because he had build you incorrectly? If it was so, your life might have been in danger and if that was in danger so was Pharma.

The mech was quickly by your side, looking and analysing you with his optics. Your gaze was as hazy as always after lobotomy and your personality mellow and not at all fearful or aggressive as it was before the operation. Carefully, he laid his hand over your swollen midsection and he was shocked when he felt thumping.

”I need her on the table now…!” He rasped out, wuickly sweeping you into his arms and carrying you on the table in middle of the room. The worst scenarios went through his processor as he laid you on your back. Did you have a parasite growing inside you? Was something inside you leaking energon into your tanks and not filtering it properly?

Tyrest walked next to table and looked at you as you laid there and Pharma proceeded to perform a analyse on your body, an ability and handful skill all medics knew how to do.

The results shocked him. ”My, this is something new…!” The medic muttered, maniacal smile setting on his face. Tyrest didn’t like that smile at all. ”What is it Pharma?”

The doctor turned his maniacal grin to his lord. ”It’s a miracle, a scientific breakthrough…! She’s carrying!”

”Carrying?” Tyrest squinted at Pharma, doubtful and incredulous frown on his face. ”What are you talking about Pharma?”

”I mean she’s carrying a new life inside her! A sparkling!”

”That’s impossible! Sparklings are nothing but mechs’ legends about their _natural_ way of creating new life!”

”I understand you’re upset, but this is remarkable your greatness!” Pharma cheered and laid his palm over your stomach in possessive manner. ”This is a whole new way of us to create new life, new Cybertronians after the loss of Matrix and Primus!”

Tyrest grimaced in clear distaste and raised his staff to point you with it. ”It’s a _abomination_! Destroy it immediately so I can regain my little saint!

”Please reconsider your greatness! The sparkling is small, but it’s only because of malnutrition. With bigger portions of energon it should grow to be a strong sparkling.” Pharma explained, but Tyrest didn’t look convinced. Life created by a _pure_ , Cybertronian and a _freak_ like you was bound to be sinful and Tyrest thought himself sinful already.

Pharma tried different way to approach situation. ”She’s the maiden, the messiah, bound to bring new ruler into this world, created by your greatness! No doubt a sparkling made by your greatness and her holiness must be a sign from Primus himself that there is a new ruler to be born by your affair!”

That seemed to do the trick. Tyrest was still scowling, but not so hard anymore. In fact he looked like he was considering saving the sparkling. Finally, he nodded. ”Very well. Make sure that the sparkling gets everything it needs to grow as does it’s carrier.” He ordered and turned to leave, but not before a glare over his shoulder. ”Make sure they both survive or it’s you who won’t survive this carrying…!”

Pharma grinned through cold coolant and bowed. ”Of course your greatness! I’ll take care of her like I always have.”

Tyrest, pleased enough, left, leaving you alone with Pharma. The doctor smiled down at you and leaned down until his lips were against your audial receptors. ”You hear that little guinea pig? You’re going to be my big breakthrough! With you carrying and in my hands I can go far in this life…!”

Your head lolled towards Pharma, your thoughts mush as you repeated quietly. ”Carrying…?”

”Pregnant darling.” Pharma smiled. ”You’re pregnant.”


	21. 20. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaon is going to take you to meet rest of the DJD and you’re so scared imagining all the possibles ways they will kill you if you’re not good enough…!

You were just minding your own business, sleeping, curled up on yourself on the basement floor when the door slid open. You cracked an optic open at the noice of someone coming in and you saw Kaon’s shadow overcome your small form.

At the sight of your _merciful_ owner you got up on all fours and yipped at him, smile on your face as if you were happy to see him. You weren’t sure were you. At this point you had learned to expect food from him when you saw him and you had turned greedy in your time in basement.

”Hello Sweetie. How are you today?” Kaon asked as he kneeled before you and scratched you behind your finial and you pressed your helm against his gentle touch, deprived of affection and company. Your owner smiled and started petting you with both hands and you purred deep from your chassis to him.

”You look good! Healthier than earlier. You think you’re ready to meet the others?” He asked and you stilled in shock. Meet the others? He meant rest of the DJD?

Suddenly your system was overrun with fear and dread. Kaon liked you, he had made that clear, but would others like you as well? What about if they hated you, despised you, wanted to kill you? Kaon might have been keen to you, but others might not have been so much.

As if sensing your distress, your owner smiled at you and gently leaned down to peck you on the lips. ”It’s okay… I’m sure they will love you just as much as I do you Sweetie!”

You were still reluctant, but you allowed Kaon to walk behind you and take the chain leading to collar around your neck from the wall. With the chain in his hand, he gave it a gentle tug that tugged your helm at his direction, encouraging you to follow him.

Kaon took you outside. He seriously, finally, after 81 days he took you outside. You were still in chain and forced to walk on all fours, but you had no other choice. It was now part of you. You weren’t Autobot anymore or a femme. Now you were a pet. Sweetie. That was your new name and you accepted it.

Sadly you weren’t fastest on your knees, but the red and golden mech seemed to understand it and walked slowly with you trailing behind him. You looked around yourself, taking in the halls of the Peaceful Tyranny, taking in the minimal decorations and plain grey walls.

When you finally saw some decorations they were impressive. Giant statues of Decepticons, most of them being images of Megatron through all his transformations and new frames.

”Is that the femme we captured months ago?” Came someone’s voice and you flinched, immediately dashing behind Kaon’s legs to safety. You didn’t dare to look who were in the room you were brought in, you held your optics closed tight shook against your owner’s legs.

”She looks different.” Someone else said. ”Kaon, what did you do to her?”

”Oh, just a little personal adjustments.” The crimson mech laughed and bent down a little bit to pat you on the helm. Someone grunted. ”Without mnemosurgery? Isn’t that almost impossible?” 

”Ah, Tesaurus, with right methods everything is possible!” Kaon replied. There was chittering and noises coming from your side and you peeked what was the cause of the noises and to your horror you saw a con with white mask right next to you, kneeling in front of you and raking his claws over your side.

You yelped in fear and horror and quickly whipped around Kaon and wrapped your arms around his waist, hiding your face against his side and whimpering in fear. The con with mask said something that you didn’t understand and Kaon replied. ”You just scared her Vos, that’s all. She hasn’t gotten used to you others except for me and the Pet.”

”Kaon, I knew I gave you the permission to do whatever you wanted with her, but _this?_ She isn’t even good for an animal!” Came a familiar voice that wrecked through your whole frame and you recognised it as the leader of the DJD, Tarn. The fear of death came back in multiple different way and you shivered so hard against your owner’s side that your armour started to rattle.

”She’s just part of my personal development plan!” Kaon said with a cheerful tone and kneeled down to pet you again to ease your fears. ”She has gotten used to me and The Pet, but with right training I think she can be used by all of us.”

”Used like how? She’s just a minibot!” Said the first voice. Kaon tutted at them and gently pushed you off from him and your optics snapped open as you looked at him with spark broken expression. He smiled at you and to your shock he opened your collar around your neck. The heavy collar and chains fell on the ground with a loud clank and you stared at him in shock.

Kaon smiled to you and motioned you towards Vos. ”Come one Sweetie, show Vos how we greet each other.”

You whimpered, but did as you were told and crawled on all fours to skinny con. The con looked at you with his unblinking optics and you sat before him like a good pet, looking up at him, begging him. The con glanced at your owner and he nodded. ”Go on and bend down Vos. She won’t bite. She knows better than to bite.”

Yes you did. When you had bitten Kaon you had gotten electrocuted borderline death and left without energon for days. You knew better than to hurt anyone close to him. Maybe one day that included you also.

Vos bend down to you and you immediately leaned in and kissed him on the mask where you thought his mouth would have been. The rest of the DJD stared and suddenly you felt those sharp claws raising through your body and you panicked, fearing the first! You pulled back with a yelp and the con before you chittered what you expected to be a laugh and Kaon chuckled behind also.

”Yes, she hasn’t gotten used to others touching her yet. Helex, would you like to try?”

”Doesn’t hurt me.” Came a voice and you turned to look at a _massive_ Decepticon with four arms and you recognised him as the one who had caught you those months ago in that dark alley.

The giant con walked up to you and picked you up easily with his smaller set of arms and he raised you in front of his face, but he ket glaring at you, lips set in firm frown. You whined from the back of your intake, begging and you leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He was warm, much warmer than Kaon, Pet or Vos were, his heat tickling your lips against his. When he didn’t respond to your kiss you pulled back and started to pepper kisses all around his face, his chin, cheeks, nasal ridge, optic lids and lips again.

”She sure is something.” Helex said as he set you on the ground, only for you to be picked up by Tesaurus, the even bigger, the biggest con out of them all who had an big red X over his face where his optics should have been.

”Hand her over then, I want to try her kisses!” He snarled and lifted you up to his face. You whined and leaned in to kiss him, immediately finding his mouth open and glossa poking your lips and you opened your mouth immediately. His powerful glossa dominated your mouth and you could only moan against his mouth as he mapped your mouth and not too gently bit your glossa.

You yelped and he moaned against you before pulling back and setting you back down with a smile on his face. ”You’re right Kaon. She’s pretty sweet pet.”

You recognised a praise when you heard one and you felt like you needed to show your appreciation and how thankful you were. Feeling more confident, you whined and leaned close to him to rub your helm against his enormous leg. Kaon chuckled at display of affection and beckoned you over to him. You crawled to him quickly, unknowns to you how _hungry_ optics followed your back and forth moving aft.

Kaon welcomed you to his arms with a warm smile and kind peck on the lips and you whined at him happily, pecking him right back. Your owner smiled and looked over to Tarn. ”Do you want to try her out also Tarn?”

”Maybe another time Kaon.” The feared leader grunted and Kaon grinned. ”Are you sure? Greeting is not the only thing she’s _good_ at.” There was a clear hint in his voice and you whined lowkey from your intake, feeling like it was soon time for you to perform for your food so you eyed Tarn hungrily, feeling your mouth salivate at the idea of tasty energon that followed when you pleasured your owner.

Tarn looked interested, but he still shook his helm. ”No, I’m fine. She’s a fine pet, I admit it Kaon. You’ve earned her.”

”Thank you Tarn. I adore her and so does the Pet!” The crimson golden mech cheered, hugging you close to his chest where his turbine was and you planted little pecks on his red collar. Kaon giggled at your attention and looked at his leader. ”I think we retire now to my habsuite. I need to get her settled down to live with me and the Pet and _feed_ her.”

Tarn raised his hand and waved at Kaon. ”Go on and don’t mind us. Just remember to come back after that to discuss about our next target.”

Your owner nodded, standing up straight and he called you to follow him, which you loyally did. The rest of the DJD kept staring at you until you two were gone for good and then turned to each other.

”Slag, Kaon gets all the nice pets. It’s almost not fair.” Tesaurus grumbled with Vos, only to Tarn to laugh at them. ”Don’t worry my brave men! I’m sure you all get your _turn_ with Sweety. I’m _sure of it_ …!”


	22. 21. Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainstorm is in danger and you’re only one who can save him!

It was an ambush. You should have known better, you all should have. Some rogue Decepticon’s had managed to lure you in with false emergency signal and in the panic they had managed to separate you and your crew. You were far from harmless despite being a human. If anything you were just as dangerous as Cybertronians who were so much bigger than you.

You were about to prove it as you held your electric tranquil gun pointed at the Decepticon holding Brainstorm hostage. The con had his arm choking your Autobot friend tightly against his chassis as he kept the pipe of his gun against Brainstorm’s helm.

”Drop the gun and let the scientist go!” You yelled and the con laughed at you in mock fear. ”Oh, I’m so scared! A tiny little organic is going to shoot me!” He laughed and in blink of an eye he shot laser gun straight through you!

You chocked on a breath, air getting knocked out of your lungs as you fell on your back, your gun falling next to your body and you went limb. Brainstorm cried out your name and tried to run to you, only for the con to hit him on the head with the back of his gun.

”Shut up!” He yelled, hitting the scientist again and throwing him back. Brainstorm cried out in pain as he hit the hard ground and he only managed to push himself on his hands and knees before he heard the gun clicking.

”P- Please! Mercy!” Brainstorm cried as he raised his helm only to come face to face with the gun’s pipe. The con smiled cruelly and cocked his gun. ”No mercy in war Auto—!”

The con never got to finish his words when he was suddenly electrocuted, bright and dangerous amount of electricity frying his circuits and overloading his processor. Brainstorm watched optics wide in horror as the con spammed until the electricity died down and the evil mech fell unconscious and fried to the Brainstorm’s feet.

Brainstorm, thinking the help had arrived lifted his helm up, but saw nothing but dark forest. That when he felt a tiny pap on his leg and he screamed, kicking his legs out!

”Outch! Fuck!”

Brainstorm flinched. That was your voice! You were alive! The flier quickly scrambled on his pedes and called out your name, looking all around you, but all he could see was the pool of blood on the place you had been shot down…!

”Under here Brainstorm…!” You called and the scientist looked down and to his utter horror he was standing on top of your leg!

”Primus!” He cried in horror, falling on his aft in the ground and he scrambled farther away from you. You scoffed as you pulled the left overs of your crushed leg into your arms and turned to Brainstorm. ”Might wanna carry me big boy, seeing that I only have one leg right now.”

”Slag, are you okay?! What happened, I saw him shoot you! You were dead!”

You shrugged and smiled with sharp toothy teeth. ”I’m fine. A shot like that doesn’t kill me.” You said and lifted your shirt to show Brainstorm a giant hole in middle of your midsection and to scientist utter horror and sickening feeling he saw your guts and insides hanging on the hole. The bot gagged and you took the hint, quickly covering your hanging entrails.

”Sorry about that. Anyway, I’m alright. Just try not to kick me again.”

”What are you!? Are all humans like this!?” Brainstorm asked in horror, but you could tell there was some morbid curiosity in it. You were willing to answer. but first you would have to get back to the Lost Light.

”Take me to Ratchet before this con wakes up and we will talk.” You said and he nodded dumbly, quickly getting up and picking you up, before transforming and flying to the ship.

At the medbay Ratchet was glaring you whole time as he sewed you a new abdomen where your ruined one used to be and a leg on crushed one’s place. The abdomen was four shades darker than your original skin colour, though you couldn’t really tell anymore, you had been through body parts and limbs more than one could really count. Who were you kidding, it was your third abdomen transplant.

On the side Brainstorm was staring at you with such fascination that you felt a little awkward underneath his non blinking optics. You glanced him over your shoulder. ”Umm… Those questions you had?”

”Right! Are all humans like this?” Brainstorm snapped out of it and out of nowhere he pulled out a datapad to write down notes. You exhaled and inhaled and started explaining. ”No, not all. Only few rare ones. We’re usually called living bodies, but undead and zombies is also used. For one reason or another we die in early age and wake up like this, non feeling and immortal beings.”

”Interesting…! Were you born with this ability?”

”Maybe? I was always a ill child, so doctors said it was a miracle I lived this long, but just as I died I didn’t stop living but I came back as this.”

”Is it contagious?”

”No, I wasn’t the first one. There were tests and everything if it was like anything in zombie movies, but it wasn’t. Our bite is just a regular bite and it’s not something you catch on the air.”

”What are the effects of your ability?”

”I’m immortal for one, I don’t feel pain, but I do feel pleasure, I can taste normally and I have a great appetite.”

”And what are the bad sides?” Brainstorm asked and you groaned.

”Sometimes my stitches give up and my hand or leg may come off, I need weekly fluid shots from Ratchet that prevent my body from decomposing and I have to stretch each night and morning or else I’ll get rigomortis and I can’t move until someone massages my muscles." You explained and Ratched grunted. ”You could still take a little better care of yourself! I don’t have these human parts for forever!”

”This is so interesting, this is a breakthrough!” Brainstorm cheered, completely ignoring Ratchet in favour of taking your hands in his and staring deeply into your eyes. ”If you please will, will you come visit me in my laboratory so I can perform tests on you? Please? I’ll buy you a drink at Swerve’s…!”

You blushed at the contact and averted your eyes stubbornly. ”F- Fine, but you better get me a good drink then! N- Not some cheap mud water!”

”You’re on!” He cheered and run out, shouting how you wouldn’t regret your decision to help him with his studies. You watched after him even though he was long gone and Ratchet grunted at you. ”If you like him, say so, you ball in tailpipe.”

You groaned by yourself and covered your face in embarrassment.


	23. 22. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minimus Ambus is bedridden by his feelings for you, but you could never return his feelings. Little does he know about your Succubus nature…!

Ultra Magnus or Minimus Ambus wasn’t recharging well. Some said it was a myth that Cybertronians dreamed when they weren’t awake, but it was far from truth. They saw dreams just as any other creature next in food chain and Mimics was having a nightmare inside his Magnus armour.

It was a war zone of emotions. Minimus went through the time they went through with Tyrest again, he went through the loss of his brother and now he was stuck in darkness of his own lousy self esteem and self worth. Minimus Ambus struggled in darkness where the whispers could be heard how he was nothing without his Magnus armour, how Ultra Magnus was everything he was and nothing else. He wasn’t even his own person.

Minimus groaned in his dream, curling up on himself when the darkest thoughts emerged. You. He could see it, how you looked at him with respect when he was in Magnus armour, but once he would pop out as Minimus, your look of respect would turn into to a spark breaking disappointment.

He couldn’t take it, he could never show you how he truly was. Losing your respect was one thing, but losing the fantasy of ever being with you was a whole other thing. He couldn’t be with you, you two had professional relationship over work. He couldn’t court you like many others did. Only you could do it and no doubt you wouldn’t want to do it if you knew who he truly was…

Suddenly there was something touching the top of his helm and in shock he flicked it up in a second to see what it was. His red optics widened, his mouth hung open and voice got stuck in his intake. There in middle of the darkness was light before him and the source of light was you.

Primus, you were beautiful. You were wearing a light white dress made from so thin material he could almost see through it. Your hair was wavy and shining like a lake made of diamonds, skin fair and perfect like forbidden fruit.

But what took his breath away were the six wings sprouting from your back. Small pair of wings, bigger pair of wings and even bigger pair of pure snow white wings that looked like softest things in whole universe. He briefly remembered Earth’s culture and stories about heavenly creatures called as angels.

Was the creature before him a flick of his imagination that simply took your form as he already saw you as beautiful creature? No, when he looked into your eyes, he knew it was you and not some image. Your eyes were lidded and gentle as they wondered over his green and white body as you took in his real true form.

Minimus gulped, his nerves on the edge while you just kept silently staring at him. The fear and doubt inside him grew and darkness around him started to creep into his armours seams and grooves as he averted his optics from you in shame.

To his shock, you gently cupped his face and made him look at you and his spark pulsed harder and his face plates grew warm as he saw you smile at him so… _lovingly_.

Minimus’ optics widened and light around you developed him as you closed your eyes, leaned in and kissed him. The fear, the doubt and self doubt in him vanished as your wings developed him and your light chased the darkness away. Slowly, Minimus offlined his optics and kissed you back, his hands gently tangling themselves into your hair and back of your neck.

Slowly, you pulled back from the kiss and smiled to him lovingly like brightest star. ”You’re so handsome Minimus…” You whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth, his jawline, his neck cables, collar, chassis and Minimus groaned feeling your kisses tickle and buzz against his armour and you giggled, kissing him once again to his mouth as you sat on his lap.

The small mech drowned in your kiss, trying to kiss you back as passionately as you were kissing him, but he found himself lacking strength to do it. It was a new feeling to him. He was used to feeling weak as a person, but to feel weak physically was new to him. He could only hang on to you as you gave him kisses of life.

Then your hands started to wander, raking through his frame, caressing his armour, tickling his cables and finally pressing against his burning hot interface panel. Minimus pulled back from the kiss to groan out loud and you kissed the corner of his mouth. ”Relax Minimus… Let me in…” You whispered before kissing him again and the mech moaned, his interface panel retracting and his spike pressurising against your stomach.

You pulled away from the kiss and Minimus panted, his cooling fans working hard and his spike painfully hard against your body. You looked at his green and white spike and you smiled so lovingly to him. ”It’s beautiful…”

You took your dress and with one swipe of your hand you were bare before him. The Autobot stuttered. You looked beautiful even without clothes. Before he could compliment your looks or beauty, you rose to your knees and took him inside you in one swift drop.

Minimus’ mouth snapped open in silent moan, his helm flying back and back arching in pleasure. You were so hot, so tight and so velvety smooth inside. He had never had anything like you sitting on his spike! Then you started to bounce on his spike like a champion and he groaned out loud in pleasure, gritting his denta together.

”Ah, Minimus! You feel so good! I’m so happy, I’m so happy I could do this with you…!” You moaned in delight, your face flushed in pleasure and thin layer of sweat forming over your skin in heat of the moment. The mech desperately moaned out your name, but it came out as a weak whisper.

He could feel pleasure building in his circuits, embarrassingly fast, but it was like from other world how good you felt! Would it really be like this sharing a berth with you when he wasn’t dreaming or in a sad wet fantasy? Were all humans like this or just you? One could always dream that he would be able to hold you close and make love to you like he wanted to.

”Minimus please! Come inside me…!” You begged and Minimus shouted as his overload took him over, making his frame spam as his spike shot transfluids inside your body, painting your insides white. Finally, your hips stilled and you leaned in close, kissing him once again before you rested your forehead against his as you stared lovingly into his optics.

”I love you…”

Ultra Magnus jolted awake, his body covered in coolant and spark pulsing madly in his chassis. He woke up so fast that he actually fell out of his berth and felt something crack under his great weight.

Magnus groaned and pushed himself up on his feet, only to notice that his right had been dislocated. Slag. He would have to show that to Brainstorm and Perceptor. He checked his internal clock and saw that it would still take five hours until your morning meeting would start. He could try to go back to recharge and he tried to, but to no avail. He could no longer sleep with the image of you in his mind so he commed the science duo and told them the situation.

Hours later Minimus Ambus, Megatron and Rodimus were in the meeting room, waiting for you to join them. Minimus felt out of place. He couldn’t work in Magnus armour when the right hand was busted so he had to pop out and continue his day as Minimus Ambus until his armour was fixed. He could feel Rodimus’ optics on him and he turned to address his captain.

”Is there something wrong Rodimus?”

”No no! It’s just… You look tired. Did you recharge at all last night or did you spend the whole night working overtime again?”

Minimus was so close to reprimanding Rodimus, but then the doors opened and you walked inside the meeting room. Minimus felt coolant rising to his helm’s side. You weren’t wearing white dress, your hair wasn’t done and you certainly had no wings but you were still so fragging beautiful.

”Excuse me, I overslept!” You apologised as you took your seat next to Megatron. You glanced up and your and Minimus’ eyes met. He gulped. You saw him for the first time as he was. Would you even recognise him without the armour?

To his utter shock you smiled and winked at him. ”Good to see you _Minimus…”_


	24. 23. Urban Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Waspinator are starting to be pretty famous. Shame that neither of you live up to your reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissions are OPEN! More info from my Tumblr!
> 
> https://petitelepus.tumblr.com/post/180452850010/emergency-commissions-open#notes

”Hey hey, did you hear?” A high schooler asked from her friend walking beside her. The friend glanced at her friend, briefly looking away from the store's fridge containing wide array of different sodas. ”Hear what?”

”There is a urban legend going on around this part of the town! A new one!” The girl said excitedly and her friend rolled her eyes, finally choosing a Cola instead of Pepsi. ”Aren’t we a little old for urban legends?”

”This one is good! It’s called the _Monster and his Wife_!” 

”Even worse.”

”Oh shut up.” The girls walked up to candy shelf where a single woman was trying to decide which candy she would take. The girls paid no mind to other customers as they tried to choose some kind of a after school snack.

”The legend says that there was a woman tormented by her peers so the woman prayed someone to save her and a monster came and whisked her away to be it’s bride! The monster gave woman anything she desired and she never felt unloved again! They say that if you go to the forest and leave sweets to monster, it will bless you with good luck on love! But, if you upset the monster, the wife will come and eat you alive!”

”That’s bullshit!” The friend laughed and the other one pouted as they made their way to register, pickering friendly with each other over silly urban legend. You glanced at the young duo as you picked up a extra large bag of marshmallows.

”The things kids believe these days…” You muttered as you watched the girls laugh with each other at the register. The life was anything but easy to you, but you admit, it had it’s perks. You grabbed six large bottles of sugary soda, couple big bags of berry flavoured gummy bears and ten 200 gram chocolate bars.

After that you went to register and paid your groceries before calling up a taxi that took you to the abandoned warehouse at the side of the town. The taxi driver was nice enough, making a small chit chat with you on your way.

”So what is that a young lady like you does in that castle of junk? Last time I heard there was nothing but some youngster there drinking and doing drugs!” The older man laughed and you smiled slightly. ”Nah, not anymore. These days it’s a fine place to be.”

”Youngsters won’t come and bother you?”

”They did, but not second time. Never second time.” You grinned and the taxi driver got the message through. The trip was pretty short, only taking about 5 minutes. Once there, the driver helped your groceries out of his car and charged you for the taxi drive. As soon as you had paid and bid farewell to driver he backed up from the yard and left.

You took a deep breath and lifted all your heavy groceries into your arms and carried them to warehouse. The heavy door creaked as you pushed it to the side and entered dark dusty warehouse.

”Waspinator? I brought you something!” You called as you closed the door behind you and the whole warehouse buzzed as your giant green alien dropped down from second floor and walked up to you.

”Human back! Wazzzpinator so lonely without human…!” He whined as he leaned down to push his head against your hands and you petted him. ”I know, but I brought you something you like.”

”Human has something for Wazzzpinator?” He chittered and you grinned as you set the plastic bags full of goodies before him. The big bug chittered curiously as he leaned down and pulled out a big bottle of bright bubbly soda. At the sight of brightly coloured liquid, his violet eyes sparkled and with a little twist of his fingers the cap came off.

Waspinator lifted the bottle’s mouth to his open mouth and greedily drank the bubbly soda. You watched mildly amused how his wings buzzed excitedly and he finished the bottle in one go and then looked at you with such a big smile.

”Human so good to Wazzzpinator, Wazzzpinator happy!” He cried out happily. You smiled and knelt down to take out bag of marshmallows and offered them to him. ”Try these next. They’re basically all sugar!”

Waspinator buzzed happily, quickly ripping the bag open and trying his first marshmallow, only to whine and moan happily at the taste before stuffing his face full of them. You watched how he happily munched and stuffed his face full of candy and your mind reminded you from that silly urban legend the girls were talking about.

Maybe you just should build a altar to forest and collect their candy from there for Waspinator. Would be a lot cheaper than buying candy yourself.


	25. 24. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little scenario with a crimson moon and your boyfriend of few words.

”This is so romantic…” You sighed as you looked outside the window to dark space, lightened up by millions of of stars and one very much crimson moon. Back at Earth you could see lunar eclipse once or twice in a year, but you needed good luck and hope that the clouds weren’t blocking the sky. Here in space? There was nothing on your way to see this alien blood red moon.

You felt eyes on you and you turned to look at your date who seemed to stare at you rather than stare at the beautiful moon you were passing by. You blushed as he just kept staring at you and you pouted shyly. ”Why are you staring at me?”

”Ten.” Ten replied and you smiled a little, not understanding him, but you understood what he meant when he gestured to your eyes with his servos. ”Something about my eyes?”

”Ten.” He nodded excitedly and scribbled something on the paper before him. You waited patiently as he drew and took a look when he gave the paper to you. It was a quick drawing of eyes with stars on them. You smiled at the drawing and then to Ten. ”You’re a real womaniser, you know that?”

He smiled. ”Ten.”


	26. 25. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life was literally Hell in this new and scary alternative universe… Good luck there were some mechs watching over you.

”Hey Liaison!”

You tried to avoid the mech calling your name, your really did but no avail. He might not have been as tall and big as rest of the _Autobots,_ but he was just as dangerous as rest of them and fast. He caught up with you easily and you winched inwardly as he grabbed your shoulder, just a bit shy from hurting you with his powerful grip.

”H- Hi Tailgate…!” You cursed your stuttering in your mind as you turned and addressed the mech that had run after you. He wasn’t that different from your Tailgate if you looked past his red visor and yellow and blue paint job. Lively and childlike like yours, happy and full of life.

That was just one side of him. You flinched as he put his hand over your head and ruffled your hair affectionately. ”Oh, you little thing! What are you doing here all by yourself? You know you shouldn’t go anywhere without me! You might get crushed by bots bigger than you, you silly!”

You forced a tiny laugh past your lips while trying to avoid his stare. You knew already that behind that stare was something darker looming and waiting. It didn’t wait long however when Tailgate’s hand moved to your waists and down to your ass from there.

”You’re such a sweet human…! Makes me wish you were mine…!” He cooed at you and you shivered. He was always like this, just too touchy and needy. He fondled your jean covered ass fondly, moving to squeezing and rubbing the space between your legs.

You whimpered in embarrassment. The heat and friction between your legs started to turn you on and Tailgate chuckled knowingly at you. ”Look at you. My sweet little Liaison getting hot and bothered for me…”

You whined and tried to run away, but the minibot behind you grasped you by your upper arm and yanked you back violently. You cried out in pain, feeling your arm and skin twisting in his grasp and you were you sure would get bruise.

”Now now, you know I care about you, don’t you?” Tailgate asked and you whined, averting your gaze from him, knowing that he expected answers from you. He leaned closer to you, one hands still holding you while the other came from front and squeezed your breast.

You whimpered as he rolled your breast around, too hard to be counted as pleasurable for you, but your still somehow got little turned on by manhandling. Tailgate giggled gleefully next to your ear. ”You’re so cute! Much cuter than _our_ Liaison, but now that she’s gone you could be _my_ liaison! How does that sound?”

You whimpered and he laughed again. ”I would keep you in my habsuite where captain and others wouldn’t bother us…! You could be my little pet, just like the one I had back in Earth…”

His hand let go of your arm, the other one on your chest keeping you still as the now free hand started to undo your jean’s button in middle of the hall.

”Please…” You begged quietly and Tailgate giggled. ”Please what?”

”Please not here…” You replied and the mech behind you laughed, completely ignoring you. He managed to get the button open and he was just about to dip his hand inside you pants when someone interrupted you.

”My, what is going on in here?”

You froze like a deer in headlights and snapped your head up to see Rung and Whirl standing there in front of you. You blushed in embarrassment, but Tailgate seemed indifferent towards two mechs.

”Oh hi Rung, Whirl! What brings you here?” He asked and you choked on breath as his hand reached to your sex’s lips, probing his finger almost inside you. Whirl was glaring murderously Tailgate while Rung just smiled like you weren’t getting sexually harassed in middle of the hallway.

”I had to actually talk to Liaison about her next appointment. You must understand, getting whipped up in alternative universe must be traumatic for her. Same as it was when you lost your dear pet back in Earth.” Rung said. You desperately tried to remember if you had appointment to Rung’s session, but when your mind came off as blank you came to conclusion that he tried to get you out of your tricky situation.

It worked, Tailgate’s hand retracted and he let go of you so he could raise his hands in the air like he meant nothing bad. ”Oh, sure Rung! I understand!” He said cheerfully, but you couldn’t help but to feel there was something deeper in his words.

Tailgate leaned down to your face and pecked your cheek with his face mask on, making a loud mocking kissing sound as his warm mask touched your face. You grimaced as he pulled back waved at Rung and Whirl before leaving with good byes to you.

You quickly buttoned your jeans and fixed your shirt and hair. Rung and Whirl approached you and you smiled thankfully to Rung. ”Thank you. I wasn’t sure what was really happening…”

”I’ll take that this happens to you often?” He asked and your small smile dropped as you nodded. ”Yeah… At least twice or three times a day… And it’s not always Tailgate.”

Rung smiled sympathetically to you and leaned down to gently rest his hand over your shoulder. At first you flinched, but when you noticed that he wasn’t hurting you or pressing down to hard you relaxed visibly, thought you kept your guard up.

”I want you to know that you can always come to me or Whirl and we’ll keep you safe from others. No one would dare to touch you with Whirl as your bodyguard and you’re always safe in my office.”

You were honestly surprised by the offer. This far no one has shown you real kindness but Rung, but you weren’t ready to lower your guard. Not all the way at least. You were in alternative universe, everyone were evil here so shouldn’t that have applied to Rung also? But taking how quiet Whirl was and compared to your Whirl he wasn’t fighting as much…

With a little smile and nod you accepted Rung’s offer. ”Thank you… I’ll think about it. Honestly, thank you.” You thanked the psychiatric. He smiled to you and lifted his hand off from you and you walked past him and Whirl, ready to get to your habsuite to safety. When you were far enough, the red optic owning Autobot glanced at the smaller bot next to him.

”When are we moving Psych?” Whirl asked, his gleaming red optic focused on your body you walked towards your habsuite, safe for now. He glared at the you, though behind his glare was carnal need to fuck you like you were just a toy for him to use.

Rung next to Whirl patted his patient’s side with his hand and tutted mindfully. ”Patience Whirl. Soon she will come to see me as her only lifeline in this world. Then, when she finally trusts me enough to open up, that’s when we reel her in. After that, she’ll be open for _suggestions_ …! Then we get to use her tiny little body as we please.”

Whirl already groaned at the thought of making you take his spike in your mouth and make you gag and cry around it, as Rung imagined you looking at him lovingly when he was fucking you, like he was your saving grace.


	27. 26. Séance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate spiritual things and anything to do with spirits and ghosts. You have a good reason though. Inspired by personal experiments and this Finnish song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-o6miDTJsk

”You wanna do what?” You asked. You thought you heard wrong, you wished you heard wrong, but no. Nightbeat is before you, showing off an old ouija board he got from Cybertonian equivalent of eBay and he’s excited as fuck.

”I want to talk to the dead and ask how it is in Cyberutopia! This Earth website recommended this board to beginners and since we’re pretty new to this I thought we could try it out!” He said excitedly, but you felt unease.

”I don’t know… I don’t really want to have anything to do with that thing.” You said and Nightbeat frowned. ”Come on, you’re from Earth so you must know how to use these things!”

”Those things are scam!”

”But the movies—!”

”Are also scam! Fantasy! They don’t work!” You barked, feeling you fuse burning and reaching it’s snapping point. Nightbeat looked at you, his smile dropping like kicked puppy’s face. ”But—!”

”No buts! You chuck that thing into space or so God help me I will do it myself and then to you!” You yelled and turned around to leave. You didn’t want to have anything to do with ouija boards or any other supernatural things and you had your reasons to. They were good reasons if anyone asked from you.

You kept going your day as normally you would, but then you started to hear rumours spreading about Nightbeat’s ouija board and you were generally getting pissed. That wasn’t until you heard in Swerve’s bar from the bartender himself that Whirl and Nightbeat were going to contact the dead.

You were absolutely livid when you learned that Nightbeat was still going to do séance despite you telling him not to. With a little threatening on Swerve’s direction, you found out they were having their little session in Whirl’s room.

”Stop it! Stop this right now!” You screamed, marching into the room. The two idiots had really gone beyond their powers to create creepy atmosphere. There were no lights, but faintly glowing glow sticks here and there creating creepy atmosphere.

”Excuse you, but we’re in middle of something here?” Whirl squinted at you and you glared right back at him, not letting his one eyed glare deter you. You weren’t having any of _his_ bullshit or this _seance_ bullshit! ”Don’t fuck with me Whirl! Not right now!”

”We’re just exploring the chances—!” Nightbeat started, but you stopped him right there. ”No, this little experiment of yours is over, okay!? I don’t like this so you should be smart and stop before—!”

”It’s moving!” Whirl shouted suddenly and all eyes were on the ouija board. The mechs stared intensely how the little planchette started to vibrate. Nightbeat in his excitement turned his whole attention back to board.

”Hello? Is there someone here with us?” Nighbeat as the head of the séance they were holding asked. The planchette vibrated and slowly moved across the board to **YES**. Whirl and Nighbeat were ecstatic wheres you were horrified beyond belief, frozen in one spot.

”Ask if it’s Unicron! I wanna fight that jackass!” Whirl ushered and Nightbeat nodded with a excited smile. ”Are you an friend?”

The little wooden piece did a slow circle around the **YES**.

”Who are you? Who are we talking to?”

The planchette vibrated and started to slowly move and the mechs watched excitedly after it and Nightbeat repeated each letter one by one out loud. ” **A** … **M** …! **B** …!”

”Stop it!” You screamed like a banshee, scaring scrap metals out of Nightbeat and Whirl. The duo turned to look at you and you collapsed to the ground, holding your head with your hands between your knees.

”Stop it, just stop it…!” You whimpered pitifully, near hysteria. Nightbeat and Whirl shared a quick look before quickly looking down on the ouija board that had calmed down.

Nighbeat was up on his feet and on your side in a second, holding your trembling form against his chassis. ”Are you alright? It’s over now, you don’t need to be scared…!”

You didn’t reply, but to the mech’s horror he heard you sob and it didn’t take genius to realise you were crying. He tried to hush you, hold you close so you wouldn’t feel so scared, but your sobbing just grew louder and louder.

”I- I don’t want to know…! I don’t want to know if there are spirits after death…! I don’t want to believe they’re watching over us or anything like that!” You cried.

”You don’t need to be scared, spirits can’t hurt us—!”

”I’m not afraid!” You yelled before nursing into another fit of ugly sobs that messed with your speech. ”If…! If Ambulon is here with us now… It would kill me!”

Nightbeat was speechless. He had never seen you this disturbed or messed up. Whirl, was looking awkward as ever, but he owned a little bit common sense to recognise a sensitive subject when he saw one. Carefully, he got up from his seat and walked up to you and Nightbeat. ”Is there something you haven’t told us fleshie?” 

Your sobbing grew one more stage if it was possible. ”I- In Earth… We have this foreign song called _Still Here_ …! It’s about someone lost that is still around the as a spirit…! I don’t…!” You chocked on a sob and Nightbeat gently massaged your back. ”Take it easy, breath…”

You chocked on more sobs, almost starting to hyperventilate but Nightbeat and Whirl did their best to calm you down enough so you could finish. ”I— I don’t want spirits to be real…! Because if they are and Ambulon is right now looking at us…! It means that he must be _so_ lonely!” You wailed and fell on your knees, burying your face into your hands as you cried in sadness.

”Hey… If Ambulon is still here with us that just means he’s watching over us all… Keeping us safe…” Nightbeat tried to comfort you, but you couldn’t stop crying. ”He can’t protect us! If he’s spirit he’s helpless to help us when we’re in danger and that’s not fair for him!”

The two mechs shared a look and Whirl clicked his claws together, trying to get your attention. ”Hey, if there is any danger old Whirly will protect you!”

”Still!” You cried and now it truly started to sound like you were in your breaking point. ”I- It’s not fair…! It’s not fair for him to be all alone if he’s with us and we can’t see him…! N- Not when I never managed to tell…! Tell him I loved him!” You collapsed on the ground crying and Nightbeat picked you up carefully.

He and Whirl shared glances and they both talked through commlink and they came to conclusion that you shouldn’t be alone that night cycle. Nightbeat commed Rung over at your habsuite and he went to take you there, leaving cleaning ouija board to Whirl.

Nightbeat input the code to your habsuite and entered, leaving the door open. He set you on the bed gently and you immediately snatched your pillow and panda plushie from the side. The self-proclaimed detective frowned at the sight of you being so upset when he heard polite knocking from the door.

”I came as soon as I could Nightbeat, what’s the—! Oh my, what happened!?” Rung gasped and he was by your side in a second, gently rubbing your back as you hugged your pillow and cried against it from the bottom of your heart. Nightbeat switched his weight from one leg to another, feeling like a intruder when you were like this. Vulnerable. He felt guilty. He should have listened you and left that ouija board alone.

”I think you need to be with her until she falls asleep… She’s pretty sensitive right now…”

”Yes, yes, of course!” Rung whispered and carefully pulled the blanket over you. Feeling like you had someone to be with you when you woke up and felt a little better, he left. He would have to apologise from you and you would have to need to see Rung couple of times… To clear up your mind.

Nightbeat was just about to leave when he saw something from the corner of his optic. He took another look and to his utter horror and shock he saw a faintest silhouette that reminded him from Ambulon looking at you behind Rung’s back. Nightbeat took a double look and the image of the dead medic was gone.

Feeling uneasy, Nightbeat left to ponder what he had just saw.


	28. 27. Cannibalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You failed Tarantulas, you weren’t able to bring him a new target.

You had been doing this for a while already. Tempting mechs and femmes who didn’t know any better into spider’s web where your Tarantulas waited for his next meal. You weren’t sure what he did to those poor souls you lured into his lair, but you were pretty certain he was doing some experiments on them before getting rid of them.

You had to move your preying locations because cops started to ask around for missing bots and cons at your turf and you needed to move out and search new bars and corners on the sidewalks where to hang out and wait for suitable prey to come.

Sadly for you, it was a quiet night. No one was looking for company, no one was offering you drinks at bar in a sad attempt to flirt and charm you. You sighed as you sipped your drink, getting quite sick of waiting. You had been there hours already and you were done. With a defeated sight, you paid your drink and retreated into the night with the tail between your legs.

You dreaded to return to Tarantulas without a mech in tow but you had no other choices unless you knocked someone out and took them by force, but you were too weak to actually knock anyone out. You were petite femme and not strong like mechs who participated in war or worked in construction sites.

You entered the code to your basement apartment and entered, quietly locking the door behind you. You sighed, dropping everything you were carrying by the door and walked to living space and dropped yourself on your couch. A giggle echoed through the apartment and you immediately sat up straight.

”Nothing for me tonight?” Came Tarantulas’ voice from the darkness, but you couldn’t tell from where. With his ability to shrink himself he could have been anywhere in the apartment.

”I- I’m sorry!” You stuttered, fearfully looking around the room, trying to locate the source of his voice. The giggle sounded again and suddenly a pair of strong hairy arms wrapped around your midsection, trapping your arms on your sides.

”Surprise!” He laughed and you yelped, feeling his hairy chest tickle the plating on your back. ”M- Master! You scared me!”

”Oh you little glow bug, stop calling me Master!” He chirped over your shoulder and you averted your gaze from his face next to your head as you didn’t dare to look at him directly without nothing to bring for him. ”We’re past that point aren’t we? We’re business partners, right!”

”I- I’m sorry…!”

”Hm? For what sweetie? That you didn’t bring me a sample tonight?”

You nodded quietly and he laughed, hugging you closer against his body. ”No no my little cybercat! I’m not mad at you so don’t feel bad about it! If anything this is an opportunity!”

You glanced at him, still feeling inferior to him, but when you saw him smiling so rightly at you, you couldn’t help but to feel a little better. So you smiled slightly and asked him about it. ”H- How?”

Tarantulas giggled and let go of you, walking towards the basement where he resided, telling you to follow him. Which you did without an objection. The staircase leading to basement was dark so you had to focus on each step you took so you wouldn’t topple over and down the long stairs. You briefly wondered just how long these stairs were and they were long. It took a moment before you got a solid ground underneath your pede and when you did the sight took you by surprise.

State of art machinery decorated place from floor to ceiling. There were blinking lights everywhere, tubes going from place to place and from machine to another. There were also giant tanks, big enough to hold in a bigger than average Cybertronian, filled with some kind of light blue liquid.

You awed in wonder as you walked up to one tank that lighted the room in faint blue light and gently touched the cool glass. Tarantulas’ giggles drew your attention back to him and you turned to face your superior.

”W- What is all this?”

”Well…! I have been running tests with the test subjects you have ever so kindly kept providing to me and as your reward I’m sure you’re ready to become a Chimeracon like me!” He said and you couldn’t almost believe what you heard. You were ecstatic, overjoyed, happier than you had ever been and it must have been visible like a sun over the sky when Tarantulas chuckled.

In a second, he was in front of you, looming over you with a dark wicked look in his optics and you felt dread run over your body. He chuckled from the bottom of his chassis leaned in close, his sharp mandibles tickling your cheek as a makeshift kiss. ”I must warn you… It’s going to be… _hard_. Mentally I mean! It’s not easy transmutating someone you know, so… Are you ready for it?”

Were you? Were you ready for a operation that could leave you messed up in the head?

” _Yes…!_ ” Yes you were. Tarantulas grinned, gently nibbling your sensitive neck cables, making you whimper. Suddenly there was a piercing pain in your neck and you cried out in pain, trying to push yourself away from your superior, but he held you like a vice against his chassis.

You felt something, _something_ new leaking into your energon lines and spreading through your frame, numbing your sensors and making your legs feel like energon jelly.

Tarantulas lifted pulled his fangs off from your cables and you saw through hazy optics how his mouth was tainted by your bright pink energon.

”You made a right choice Sweetspark…” He giggled wickedly at you and pushed you against the tank, using one set of hairy arms to lift your legs up and wrap them around his waist. He pawed at your interface panel and it flipped open just like magic.

”What a pretty valve! You know, I’ve been dying to bury my spike in you whenever I saw those other mechs frag you!” Tarantulas said as he buried one of his spider legs into your valve. Your ventilation systems kicked up and breath got stuck in your intake.

Primus, it felt good…! How? He hadn’t prepared you at all and you were wet and loose like never before! You moaned as he pumped his spider leg in and out of you, feeling it drag your valve’s walls and suddenly everything was gone.

You tried to protest, beg him to push his leg back inside you, push anything inside you, but your mouth wasn’t working properly and all you could do was to grumble something incoherent.

”Aww, what’s wrong? Are you looking for _this_ perhaps?” Tarantulas laughed and opened his panel, letting his spike pressurise freely. You looked at his spike and you were kinda scared for a second or two. It was rigged like crazy, it had spikes coming from all directions and it was _big_. You whimpered at the sight of it and your superior crooned at you. ”Oh, don’t worry sweetie! This doesn’t hurt one bit!”

That was the only warning you get before he settled the fat head of his spike against your valve’s lips and thrusted inside to the hilt. Your helm flew back, banging against the tank behind you and a strangled moan left your mouth as he spread you open. Primus, it felt amazing! The ridges were probing your nodes and spikes didn’t feel half bad either…!

Tarantulas giggled manically and started to brutally thrust in and out of you and you moaned like a mindless mechanimal. It felt amazing, being used by him like this and all you could feel was mind blowing pleasure. It was like you were floating in a could of pleasure, you didn’t feel anything else, even your body, just pleasure.

”Oh, you feel good…! No wonder you’re popular with mechs and femmes! But I do miss eating you out…!” Tarantulas said as he trusted up at you and you yelped when he hit your ceiling node. Suddenly he grasped your limp hand by your side and lifted it to his fangs, planting an mocking kiss over your knuckle joints. ”I wonder if you taste as good as you do down there~!”

You had barely registered his words when you heard a sickening crunch and suddenly you were missing two of your servos. The stumps were bleeding energon like crazy and it all dripped between you two where you were connected by your sexes. Tarantulas chewed your servos with loud crunches before swallowing. His glossa came out of his mouth to lick over his energon covered fangs and he grinned. ”Just as delicious~! I might have myself some more!”

And he did. You watched through your hazy gaze how one by one he ate your servos, energon spilling everywhere as he moved to your other hand. Not once, not even for a second did his hips stop from trusting into you and you were thankful for that, thankful for pleasure not ending.

When he was done with your stumpy hands he moved to kiss and nibble your collar armour with his bloody face and you moaned as he bit down on your shoulder. He kept biting and biting and before you knew it, you rolled to other side, your balance tipped off.

There was a clank as something hit the ground and you looked down to see your other arm that he had been so ferociously nibbling and biting, on the ground. If you weren’t so drugged out of your mind you might have been crying and begging him to stop mutilating you, but you weren’t sober. So you moaned in pleasure as Tarantulas kept fragging you while eating you alive.

Suddenly your HUD started to warn you about excess loss of energon and how systems were starting to shut down in order to protect your important vials. No, you didn’t want that! You wanted to overload, you needed it! But it was too late. Your systems were shutting down and so were you. Black spots appeared to the edge of your vision and the sight of Tarantulas turned black an it was just darkness.

**—————————————————————**

Tarantulas chuckled as he took another bite of your ingestion tank in his hand and used the another one  to input genetic codes into the lines and tubes. He was pretty satisfied with himself. All the little tests he had performed on those mechs and femmes you had lured in had prepared him to create his own army of Chimeracons. Starting from you.

He took one glance at you drifting in the regeneration tank with only your helm and spark connected to it floating there. There was a good chunk missing from your helm when Tarantulas hadn’t managed to stop himself from… _devouring_ you. He’ll admit, his appetite got the best of him, but you were just so juicy he couldn’t stop himself.

It should be alright though. He had you connected to tubes and lines that would insert alien organic DNA to your systems and force your body to rebuild itself on according to new coding and DNA. It would take some time for you to be fully reborn, but with some time and _care_ you would be like a new femme!

He couldn’t wait for it. With you by his side, he would be one leap closer to Prowl and his precious Ostaros…!


	29. 28. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Necroplanet for the first time.

”So this is Necroworld…” You awed as you took in the forest, blue skies and monuments of Cybertronians who you had never met or seen before. Riptide was kind enough to carry you on his shoulder so you wouldn’t get trampled by anyone even by accident.

”You know what this reminds me from Riptide?” You asked and the shark bot glanced at you in confusion. ”What?”

”Earth.” You replied with a smile and patted your friends shoulder. ”Could you put me down?”

The kind Autobot put you down gently and you took in your surroundings. Everything was just like in Earth, only bigger, like, flowers, those blue and beautiful flowers were your size.

You walked up to them and felt them, only to get shocked with tiny electricity current!

”Ouch!” You cried out and Perceptor was by your side almost immediately.

”What is it now? Did the plant poison you or something?” He asked and you glanced at him. ”No, at least I hope not. Just sting me a bit.”

The scientist plucked one flower from the ground, transformed and put it under his microscope as he took a careful look at it.

”I knew it. From distance these flowers look organic, but it’s a trick!” He said and you glanced at him in confusion. ”What do you mean?”

”I’m saying, up close, behind the camouflage they’re artificial. The petals are crystalline and they’re glowing!” He exclaimed and you asked out loud. ”Really? But they’re so pretty, so realistic.”

”Fake flowers? Why do that?” Riptide from your side asked with a flower of his own in his hand. You glanced at him in same thoughts and then came your answer.

”Because they’re precious.”

Shocked, you looked to your side and saw a mech you had never seen before. He was red and white, holding and dark cape over his shoulders and he emitted this feeling of importance. You awed as you saw him and listened him to explain what the flowers were actually.

Dozen of dead Cybertornians, the essence of their life planted on one flower and planted by the person who was responsible of their death. You couldn’t believe your ears when you heard him tell you that, but then, from the corner of your eye you saw Megatron and Ravage getting one of the mobile autobot repair bays and you insisted to go with them. ”Take me with you wherever you’re going!”

”You might not like what you see.” Megatron said and you shook your head. ”Take me with you. I want to know what you so badly want to know.” You said and with a defeated sight Megatron took you with him. You were cursed beyond belief.

Thousands, millions of flowers, a real flower meadow greeted you by the statue of Megatron. You awed at the look, blind sighted by the beauty of them until you saw the regretful look on Megatron’s face and you remembered.

_’Each flower represented dozen of lost lives.’_

There must have been millions, even billions flowers. You took in all the people, mechs or whatever’s death Megatron had been responsible of and you looked at him. Standing in middle of it all and taking it in.

You and Ravage shared a look and then you looked back at Megatron. He showed no emotions as the took one last glance of the flowers and turned back to you, ready to return to the Rodpod and others. But you weren’t done yet.

You settled yourself on your knees on the ground in middle of the flowers and intertwined your hands and fingers in prayer.

”What are you doing?” Megatron asked from you as he walked to your side, but you didn’t even glance at him, keeping your eyes closed and head down.

”I’m praying for the dead ones. It’s what you do in Earth. You pray that the dead may rest in peace.” You replied and Megatron and Ravage grew quiet. From the corner of your eye you saw Megatron lower his helm and mutter something under his breath and you took it as prayer of his own. There was always time for salvation in your mind and Megatron was no expectation.


	30. 29. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see adorable black cat, but you’re not allowed to have it. If you can’t have it, you’re gonna have another cat!

”Megatron! Look how cute it is!” You screamed from the bottom of your lungs like a little child who just saw brightest candy shop in whole galaxy. The former warlord walked up to you and to his confuse you were pushing your face against the alien shop’s window.

At the shop’s window was a glass cage where there was a black alien cat with two bushy tails and four twinkling golden eyes. You were making kiss faces at the cat and Megatron felt embarrassed for you. You were an adult human, even if you were millions of years younger than Megatron, you should know better than to make silly faces at simple animals.

”It’s just a cat.”

”But it’s so cute and look at those big bright eyes!” You turned you attention to Megatron and smiled. ”Do you think I could—!”

”No! Ultra Magnus wouldn’t like it. If you want a pet you can pick up one from the ground.” Megatron said and you frowned at him. ”I’m not taking a rock as a pet, I’m not fucking 3 years old.”

”Then stop acting like one. Now come on, everybody are waiting for us so we can leave this planet.” The mech stated and turned to walk away. You crumbled and reluctantly followed him, but not without waving at the cute space cat. You should have taken a cat with you when you left Earth but that wouldn’t have been fair for the cat.

But if you couldn’t have a cat, you would take Megatron’s cat…!

**——————————————————————**

Back at the Lost Light Megatron was looking everywhere for Ravage. He tried his habsuite, but the empty room proved to be a dead end. He looked from all the regular spots where Ravage tended to hole himself up, but he came out empty handed from there also.

He was at his wit’s end so he started to ask around from other mechs if they had seen him. That’s when Tailgate came up. ”Last time I saw Ravage he was with liaison. They were being really close also!”

Megatron had thanked the white minibot and made a beeline to your habsuite. What would you want from Ravage? Was this a revenge of yours that Megatron didn’t let you buy a cat? If it was, it was stupid and childish of you. Ravage wasn’t a pet, he was a sentient mech like Megatron or any other Autobot in Lost Light.

The former warlord was by your door in manner of minutes and he opened the door without a knock, ready to demand you to let Ravage go, but his words got stuck in his intake at the sight before him.. There you were, in your bed and curled in Ravage’s lap like you were a small child.

The black cat-like mech had his head resting on your lap and tail lazily swinging from side to side contently. Megatron looked around the room and saw that the television was still going, some Earth show going on there in low volume and there was evidence that energon treats and Earth treats had been eaten.

He came to conclusion that you had tried to irk him with movie night with Ravage, but jokes on you, Megatron was happy for his friend, because he knew Ravage liked you. He just wished you liked him the same way, but it might have been hard for you to see Ravage as sentinel being thanks to his appearance.

Either way, you were both obviously sleeping and Megatron didn’t want to bother you when you were both happy. That in mind, he turned and locked your habsuite’s door behind him.

Unknowns to him, as soon as the door whirred shut behind him, you and Ravage opened your eyes and glanced at each other. You smiled and Ravage curled his tail happily around your midsection.

”Well that went smoothly.” You grinned and Ravage purred. ”What did Megatron exactly do to make you so irked with him that you would seek me out like this?”

You smiled and laid your head back against the cat mech’s midsection, getting comfortable against the living metal. ”Nothing. Nothing at all. Now, lets continue our naps. You’re so warm and it makes me drowsy…”

Ravage didn’t complain or argue with you. He laid his helm over your soft lap and closed his optics in content. Life was good for him sometimes also.


	31. 30. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had a mask on and it someone was you.

You were ice cold and ruthless soldier. That’s how you rolled in Wreckers. Kup watched as you and rest of the squad ran laps and picked his cygar to blow out smoke he inhaled. You couldn’t run big laps like Springer or Arcee, but you did your best to compete with them.

The group had already done plenty of laps around the training grounds and you did a lot for your little body to handle. Kup came to conclusion that you had had enough _warming up_.

”Okay soldiers! Give me some push-ups and make them mech’s push-ups, not any ladies stuff!” Kup shouted and the group got on the ground and started to do harsh push-ups, you included.

Kup twirled the cygar between his lips and took a new drag before picking it up from his mouth. You weren’t a femme, but you worked hard for your respect. Even if you used your battle suit made by Wheeljack you didn’t want to be coddled for being an organic and small enough to sit on someone’s palm.

Besides, you didn’t look half bad when you worked out. Skin tight leggings, sport tank and proper shoes for running and working out. You didn’t even let the hair get over your eyes, you always tied them properly behind and off from your eyes and when you got really worked up you outright glistened in Cyberton’s sun.

”Is that all you can do! Get your afts up and get to the shooting range and give me some bullseyes!” Kup ordered and everybody got up and jogged to the shooting range.

”Hey old fart!”

The old mech huffed and looked down to see you glaring at him. Kup took a drag and arched his optical ridge at you. ”What is it pipsqueak?”

”What should I do, I can’t do jackshit with your big ass guns!” You shouted and the mech before you squinted at you. ”I don’t know, take a break and check if you broke a nail or something.”

You glared at Kup and gave him a birdie. ”With _all due respect_ I want to work out to! I’ve barely even broken a sweat!”

The old Autobot groaned, rolling his optics and picked you up from the ground. ”Fine! You soldiers better not slack off while I’m away or I’ll make you all train until night falls!”

Kup carried off with you in his hand to his private office and when the door clicked shut behind him he smirked, picking his cygar with his free hand and blowing smoke at your way. ”Couldn’t wait until we were done with the training?”

You whined from the back of your throat and looked up at him, your eyes big and glinting with desperation. ”Couldn’t wait…!” You whimpered and rubbed your thighs together. ”Wanted you…!”

Kup grinned knowingly and set you down on his table and you laid down immediately, opening your hair from it’s binding and letting it create a halo around your face. The old mech hummed as he pawed his interface panel slowly, enjoying the moment, ”Hmm, were you looking at me?”

You whimpered in embarrassment and averted your gaze. ”All the time when others weren’t looking…!”

Kup chuckled at that and slowly, torturously slowly pulled your leggings off from your body and you averted your legs immediately for him. He chuckled at the sight and put the cygar back into his mouth. ”No panties?”

”You always tease me if I wear panties…!” You bit your lip closed your eyes. Kup grinned, slowly massaging your thighs inner sides and he dipped a finger to your sex only to found it dripping. ”So impatient… No panties and so wet already. Others could have seen you like this.”

”Don’t car- EEEH!” You moaned as Kup pushed a experienced servo inside you and stretched you open. Now Kup might have been old as time itself, but he time was a excellent teacher and it had taught him just how to use his trigger finger.

You trembled underneath him as he slowly fucked you open with his servo until you were ready for second one to stretch you open and you moaned weakly. ”Sir…! Please!”

”Please what soldier?” Kup asked with a smug grin, pulling his servos out of you and you whimpered, covering your eyes with your hands. ”Please don’t make me say it…!”

”Now darling, you gotta tell me what you want or I don’t know what to do with you.” He chided at you playfully while his panel shifted open and his spike pressurised between your legs. You blushed. ”Just…!”

”Just?”

”Just fuck me, alright…? Please…!” You whined meakly and Kup grinned. ”With pleasure.” He purred and thrusthed inside you. The air got caught in your throat as your back arched off the table and your hands pushed against the table. Kup groaned at the heat and tightness of your sex. Despite preparing you, you were always so tight that you brought Kup to edge quickly.

The old mech set up a hard pace, fucking you roughly and you cried out in pleasure each time he hit the cluster of nerves deep inside you. Kup, deciding that he had to quiet you down, took a long drag of his cygar, put it on the table and leaned in to kiss you.

You kissed him back almost immediately and Kup breathed out into your mouth, blowing the therapeutic smoke into your lungs from his. You moaned against his mouth and when he pulled back you blew the smoke out, immediately much more relaxed and quiet.

Kup couldn’t handle you, you were just so cute. When you looked high on pleasure, whimpering and gasping as he fucked you, you were most truthful for him and to yourself. Not putting on a hard face before other Wreckers, just being yourself with Kup at these tender moments when two of you were alone. There wasn’t even always fucking involved, but your work out sessions always made you horny.

”Kup, I’m going to…!” You gasped and the Autobot groaned as he bit on his cygar. ”Then do it because I will also…!”

You moaned and whimpered, ecstasy hitting it’s peak and you squeezed hard around your commander’s spike as you came and Kup followed the suit, pistoning into you as his overload hit him like a Con’s fist and he came inside you. Oversensitive and well fucked, you trembled as Kup still lazily moved his hips, before he finally pulled out, his transfluids immediately following and oozing out of your spent sex.

”How was that for a workout?” Kup asked as he inhaled his cygar’s smoke and put his spike away. You grinned sloppily like you were high and giggled like that also. ”Perfect if I may say so myself.”

The old Autobot snorted and blew smoke at you. ”You don’t. I did all the work.”

”Cruel.” You grinned and sat up, reaching for your leggings. You were just about to pull them on your legs when Kup held a hand at you. ”Whoa, what are you doing exactly?”

You glanced at him in confusion and tilted your head. ”Um, getting ready to return to training?”

”Not when you’re dripping with my transfluids. Go back to your quarters and change.”

”What will the others say?”

”I’ll deal with them. Just go and change and put on your battle armour. You get to shoot some target Cons also.” Kup replied and you grinned. ”Sounds like a plan.”

Once you were decent enough to go out without attracting too much attention, Kup helped you down from the table and you two separated as you went to get your armour and Kup returned to shooting range where you would soon join him and others also.


End file.
